Fairy Academy
by IceWatermage
Summary: This is a romantic story about how multiple characters from Fairy Tail fall in love after meeting each other for the first time at their school, Fairy Academy. The couples are NaLu, GruVia, GeVy, RoWendy, JeRza, and maybe other couples... But there will be struggles along the way! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Academy!

**Hi everybody! This is my first Fan-Fiction so please bare with me! Couples- Nalu, Gruvia, Gevy, Jerza, Romendy, and others that may be revealed later on... Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Natsu P.O.V.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around to see the familiar face of his girlfriend Lisanna.  
"Hey Lisanna!" he said pulling her into a tight hug. She giggled as she pulled away.   
"So you want to go to see the parade with me on Friday?" She asked, brushing her snow white hair out of her blue eyes. Natsu scratched the back of his head, as Lisanna pulled on his scarf pleadingly.  
"Sure. Just as long as I don't have to ride anything.." He replied nervously, referring to his motion sickness. She nodded, ruffling his messy salmon hair.  
"I promise." She smiled and turned, running off, the ends of her hair bouncing at her ears. Natsu sighed as he finished getting his books and closing his locker. He slipped a smoke bomb in his pocket slyly, before turning to head to homeroom.

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy sighed as she quickly made her way to her new homeroom class. Being at Fairy Academy was exciting but not when she had to transfer 4 months into the second semester as the "New Girl". Rushing away from her locker, carrying four of her textbooks, the bell rang, making her speed up even faster. Not bothering to look where she was going, she ran into somebody, knocking them both on the ground.  
"BOOM!" Lucy coughed waving the smoke away from her face.  
"Aw man! That smoke bomb was supposed to get me out of a math test!" A voice complained, annoyed. The smoke cleared, and Lucy saw who she had run into. A boy with pink hair and a scarf was on the ground about a foot away from her.  
_What kind of a guy wears a scarf in spring? _Lucy thought. The boy finally noticed her.  
"Ah... Are you new...?" He asked, confusion painted on his face. She had to admit, that he was pretty handsome.  
"... Yeah... I'm-" She was cut off when the sprinklers came on and students flooded the halls, the fire alarms screeching in her ears. She quickly got up, gathered her books, and was swept away by a crowd of students before the boy could get her name.

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu blinked._ What just happened? One minute he was staring into her chocolate colored eyes, and then the next thing he knew she was gone! _Realization suddenly hit him that the sprinklers were going off and the whole school was panicking. He ran out with them, checking for any sign of the blonde haired girl. When he got outside he looked around frantically. He wanted to know her name, he wanted to know who she was, but he didn't know why. For some weird reason he felt drawn to her. If it were any other person, he probably would have just brushed it off and continued in his normal life. But it wasn't. It was that girl that he had to know. A certain white haired girl grabbed his hand and pulled him aside.

"What's going on?" His girlfriend asked.  
"...Uh..." he began.  
"Natsu you moron! You put off another smoke bomb didn't you!" Natsu whipped his head around to see the one and only, Gray Fullbuster, charging at him angrily, sopping wet. Natsu couldn't hold in his laughter.  
"Hahaha! Look at you! I guess you melted a little Ice Princess! Hahaha!" Natsu toppled over holding his stomach. "This is too good!" He yelled in-between breaths. Gray huffed furiously.  
"Why don't you take a look in the mirror yourself Flame Brain! Looks like your fire has been put out!" Gray yelled back at him pointing at Natsu. Natsu looked down, realizing just now that he was soaked to the bone.  
"Um, Gray? Where are your clothes?" Lisanna chimed in looking away from the black haired stripper.  
"Aah!" he yelled looking around frantically, walking in between people wearing nothing but his boxers. Natsu burst out laughing all over again. When he finally got up, Natsu saw a strip of blonde hair go through the crowd. He started walking towards it when someone pulled him back. Lisanna, stood there in front of him, her eyes filled with worry.  
"Natsu? Are you ok?" she asked feeling his forehead. He looked back at the crowd but he couldn't find where the blonde went. "Natsu, you feel a little warm. I think you have a fever. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Her blue eyes stared into his emerald ones with worry. Natsu took in a deep breath and gave her a huge smile.  
"Really Lisanna, I'm fine! Come on, lets go dry off!" she nodded intertwining her fingers with his as they walked away from the large crowd of people. Natsu walked at the same pace as Lisanna, but all he could seem to think about was that mysterious blonde that he bumped into only a minute ago.

Gray P.O.V.

"Stupid Flame-Headed Idiot..." Gray muttered under his breath while he looked around the hundreds of students in the courtyard for his school uniform.  
"Oh, not again!"  
"Put your clothes on!"  
"Why do you always loose your clothes!" he heard people yelling at him in the distance, but he payed no attention to him. He needed to find his clothes before Vice Principal Mira-Jane found-  
"Mr. Fullbuster!" Gray slowly turned around to see the Vice Principal Mira standing in front of him. He smiled politely, though on the inside he secretly was hoping that his clothes would suddenly appear to be on his body. "This is the third time I have caught you stripping at school, Gray." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He bit his lower lip. He has stripped way more than that, but most of the time he would get lucky and find his clothes before and members of the council or presidency could catch him. But Mira would always seem to find him. She normally is really nice, like most of the time, she would let him off with just a warning, but Principal Makarov has become very strict about him and his stripping problem because of all the young female minds walking around the school and how we need to keep them young. So now the new rule is three strikes your out.  
"Can't you just let me off with another warning?" Gray pleaded looking into her blue eyes. She caved a little bit, but stood her ground and shook her head, swinging around her long white hair.  
"You know the rules, this is number three so that means a detention."  
"I know, but I kind of had a reason this time! My clothes were all wet, so I got uncomfortable and i guess took them off without thinking! Can't you just-" he began but stopped when Mira's face turned dark.  
"My little sister Lisanna comes to this school, I will not allow you to just walk around half naked and not get a punishment! Especially when she is as young as she is. Now here is your detention slip. Go get some clothes on NOW." she said darkly, her eyes widening to show her fierceness. Gray took a step away from the murderous looking Mira. "Do you understand?" she said smiling happily holding out the detention slip.  
"A-Aye!" Gray yelled saluting her, taking the slip, and running away from her devilish glare. _Geesh, she has many different sides to her, no wonder Makarov has her keep the campus in order... _Gray turned a corner and found his clothes lying in a pile on the floor. He quickly put them on and shoved his detention slip in his pocket.  
"Attention! Attention everyone!Class with be assuming now, hurry off to your classes!" the speakerphone boomed the voice of Makarov. Gray finished tying his shoe and headed for his homeroom. He walked into room 513 and sat down in his assigned seat next to the window. A bunch of other people scurried in before the bell rang and his teacher Alzack began roll call.

Juvia P.O.V.

Juvia slowly walked to class keeping her head down. She was an hour late, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Nobody liked her, people always denied it when she would ask them, but she could tell they were lying.  
"Your just too... Uh... Gloomy..." her eyes darkened remembering her last boyfriend. They dated for months and then out of nowhere he breaks up with her and tells her he wants a women who can be happy, not someone gloomy and sad like her. She tried to be happy, it was just too hard sometimes because she was buried in the sadness of her past.

_FLASHBACK_

"Juvia, stand behind me," her mother said grabbing 5 year old Juvia's hand and pulling her behind her parents, giving her small hand a tight squeeze. Tears ran down Juvia's face while she watched a man point a gun at her fathers head, demanding his wallet. Her father refused, standing his ground. "Please, just give him your money sweety, we can earn it back any day." Her mother told her father giving him a slight nod.  
"Daddy, Juvia is scared," Juvia sobbed shaking with fear. Her father began to reach into his pocket when a siren went off, indicating that a police car wasn't far away.  
"Hurry up, or she dies!" the man screamed pointing the gun at Juvia's mother. Her father began furiously digging into his pockets but pulled nothing out.  
"Honey, I don't have my wallet," he choked out. Her mother froze.  
"Your lying!" the man screamed pulling the trigger. Juvia's mother dropped to the floor, clutching her heart. Her father screamed curses and attacked the murderer. Juvia held her mom's hand tightly, tears flowing out of her eyes like rain.  
"Mommy..." Juvia looked down at her hands, they were covered in her mothers blood.  
"Sweety, I love you... I want you to know that I love-" before she could finish her sentence she stopped breathing, and let herself relax in the concrete alley.  
"Bam!" Juvia shot her head up to see her dad drop to the ground, blood flowing out of his head. She ran over to him only to look away from the horrifying view. Her father was shot in the brain, her mother shot straight through the heart. Juvia put her hand over her mouth and looked at the murderer. He looked just as horrified at she did. Juvia took a step back from the man afraid she was going to get hurt too, but instead, he stumbled upright and ran out of sight. Juvia shook in terror, tears flowing down her cheek then dropping on the floor, leaving a puddle where she stood. She screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping to her knees, only to be picked up again by a police officer, holding her tightly, dragging her away from the murder scene.  
"No!" she screamed fighting to be with her parents again. The officer hugged her tighter, keeping her in his arms. Her parents are dead...

END OF FLASHBACK

Juvia shuddered at the thought. She tried not to think about it, but it always ended up coming back to her whenever she was with a man. Men scare her. They are careless, selfish, and cruel. _Juvia will never love again. _She promised herself just as she stopped in front of her homeroom, 513. She sighed and walked inside.  
When she got inside the classroom, she walked right to her seat and sat down, knowing that everyone was staring at her. She ignored them continuing to stare at her feet. "Juvia?" Juvia didn't bother to look up. She didn't want to deal with men right now. "Juvia, your an hour late, do you have a hall pass?" Alzack asked walking over to stand in front of her desk. She continued to stare at the ground. "Juvia? Are you ok?" Still, no answer. "Ok, did you do your homework assignment? It was due today." Juvia remembered she did the assignment, but had no intention of looking up. She didn't want to move anymore. Anyways she was just a piece of gloomy garbage. "Juvia, did you do your homework?" Still, she remained silent, staring down at her black shoes. She could feel everyone's stares weighing down on her, but she didn't care about embarrassment. She didn't have a life, so why care? Alzack sighed and walked over to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He then returned to her desk and set the paper down for her to see. When he saw that she took no care whatsoever about the paper, he decided to tell her. "Here is your detention slip Ms. Lockster." he said and everybody in the room gasped.  
"What? Juvia never gets detention!"  
"Something must be wrong with her, she normally is such a good student!"  
Juvia blinked. She never had detention in her life. But it doesn't matter anymore. She was sure this would be the first of many detentions.

Gray P.O.V.

Gray shook his head trying to clear it. He didn't know Juvia very well, in fact he never even talked to her, but he knew one thing about her, she is a good student. Why was she suddenly ignoring Mr. Alzack and getting detention? This was weird. Something was different about her. _She looks a little...Dead... I mean, I guess she never really looked alive, but today she was zoned out... it was... Ugh! I will just talk it out a bit with her in detention!_

Lucy P.O.V.

After Principal Makorav's announcement, Lucy put away the towel someone gave her to dry off and headed off to her classroom. She took in a deep breath, and walked inside. Right when she walked in, a water balloon droppedout of nowhere, bounced off her head and landed on the floor without popping. She let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god that didn't splash on me, I just finished drying off!  
_ "Awe! Natsu it didn't work! Plus, It wasn't Bisca, Its..." But the boy didn't finish his sentence, he just continued to stare at Lucy blankly. She looked around, not noticing everybody looking at her. _This classroom is huge! _Lucy took a step forward only to slip on the water balloon. She fell on the floor, scattering her books everywhere. _Again? Great first day Lucy..._ She bent down and reached out for a book, but to her surprise, somebody got there first. She looked up to see a beautiful girl with shimmering short, white hair and bright blue eyes kneeling beside her, holding two of her books.  
"Hi! Looks like you could use some help, my name is Lisanna, whats yours?" The girl asked holding out her hand to help Lucy up. Lucy picked up the last book and took Lisanna's hand, accepting her offer.  
"I'm L-lucy.." she stammered, screaming at herself in her head for losing her words. Lisanna just laughed.  
"Thats a really pretty name! Here, there is an empty desk next to mine," she said walking her over to a desk and setting her books down on it. Lucy did the same with the two books she was holding. "Mina! Everyone! This is Lucy she is our new student, please do your best to welcome her to our school!" Lisanna announced. Now everyone was staring at her. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on a certain pink haired male. _Isn't that the same guy that ran into me this morning? _The scarf guy stared at her intently, not moving his eyes off her until she finally sat down in her seat next to her new friend Lisanna. The boy was sitting next to Lisanna, still staring deeply into her eyes. She looked away from his stare and down at her books. But she couldn't help but to keep glancing at him. Not because he made her uncomfortable, but that there was something about him. Something that she couldn't resist. What was it?

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu looked at the blonde. _Lucy... _Without thinking he walked over to her. "Hey! Your the girl I bumped into earlier!" he said. She looked up at him with her chocolate-like eyes. She gave him a warm smile. His heart skipped a beat.  
"Hey sorry about setting off your bomb earlier..." she said shyly looking away from him. _Dang, she's cute when she's embarrassed. _He gave her a wide grin.  
"Ah, don't say that Luce! It still got everybody out of a half hour of first period! No harm done! By the way, I'm Natsu." he exclaimed picking up her hand and shaking it. She blushed looking at him.  
"Luce?" she asked confused. _Holy crap... I already gave her a nickname?  
_ "Oh... Its your... Nickname... I could call you something different... Like Luigi or something..." he said thinking hard of another nickname.  
"Luce is ok... I was just shocked..." Lucy said blushing even more. He looked at her and couldn't hide his own blush.  
Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, uh... How 'bout I show you around after class?" Lucy nodded.  
"Ok..." Mrs. Bisca walked into the room.  
"Sorry I'm late class, i was stuck in a teacher meeting." she exclaimed sitting down.  
"Ok! See ya later Luce!" Natsu shouted running back to his desk and plopping himself into a sitting position. Bisca began talking, but Natsu wasn't paying attention. The only thing that was on his mind was the beautiful blonde sitting two chairs away from him.

Lisanna P.O.V.

_ Oh, Natsu. Its time isn't it... I can tell by the way he looked at her, and by the way she looked at him. Its Love. We never had that. Well, Natsu never did with me. I will always love him, but it will never be reciprocated. Even though they just met, I can just tell that they have already fallen for each other. Love at first sight. I thought there was no such thing. _Lisanna smiled to herself. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and Natsu. As much as she would like it to, it just was never meant to be. She accepted it. She knew nothing was going to happen for a while, but she was just so happy being around him. Her and Natsu were just meant to be friends, just really good friends. _Natsu never really have feelings for me... All they did was date, hold hands, and spend a lot of time together. They never even kissed._ Lisanna looked back and forth between the two._ They make a cute couple. _Sigh. _I'll end it with him tomorrow_... _It really is time... _

Levy P.O.V.

Levy sat at her desk, legs crossed and arms folded patiently while she listened to the teacher explain the next assignment.  
"For your next assignment, you will be doing a book report with a partner." the teacher, Ms. Carla, began. Various students began looking around, already making partner arrangements. Levy looked over and saw five people looking at her, she just rolled her eyes at them. She hated working in partners. They always made her do the work. "Don't choose your partners just yet, I already took the liberty to assign you all a partner." Ms. Carla said grabbing a long strip of paper. Groans were heard all around the room.  
_Alright, I can work with this, maybe ill finally get someone who will help me do the work. _Levy imagined not having to rush on the last day because her partner decided that they were too busy to do their part of the project.  
"Alright, the partners are: Jet and Droy, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, ..."  
Levy shot upright. Did she just say that she was partnered with Gajeel? As in Gajeel the school slacker!? Levy turned to look at Gajeel, he looked like he just won the lottery. He had a huge grin spread across his face from ear to ear. He slowly leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his messy, spiky, black hair. _I hope his piercings cut that big smile off his face. _Gajeel had metal piercings everywhere, his arms, ears, and all over his face. Levy shook her head disgusted. _Why would somebody ruin their body like that? _Levy closed her eyes and breathed. _Ok, maybe this will work out. Don't panic, don't panic... Yeah, i'll just make him do some of the work, I mean ill do most of it cause I don't want him to ruin our project, but I won't let him be a slacker this time! _Levy relaxed. She totally could do this. Wait, could she?

Gajeel P.O.V.

_Man, I could not be luckier. _Gajeel thought as he leaned back in his chair. Some of the other students gave him dirty looks, but he just ignored them. He was assigned with the smartest kid in class! How could he not ace this!? Gajeel smiled as she stared at him. They sat only a few rows apart, so it was easy to see the annoyed look in her hazel eyes. She rolled her eyes, then looked away from him, swinging around her shoulder-length blue hair. He had to admit that she was pretty cute when she was angry. He laughed loudly, making her turn back and stick her tongue out at him just before the bell rang for next period.  
"Don't forget! The report is due by Friday! And the book is Beauty and the Beast!" Carla called after the disappearing students.

Levy P.O.V.

Levy huffed furiously as she walked out of the room, and turned, speed walking down the halls to her locker. She put in her combo and put in her first period books, before taking out the ones for next period. Her eyes fell upon the assigned book, resting on the top of her book pile. She put down her textbooks before fingering the crispy pages. Beauty and the Beast was one of her personal favorites.  
_Maybe I can do this. I'll help Gajeel understand the book... This might just work! _

Wendy P.O.V.

"Come on Wendy! You have to at least try! You would be perfect for the part!" Cheria urged, dragging her best friend through the halls for the school play tryouts.  
"But what if I mess up!? I'll be humiliated!" Wendy argued. She imagined herself forgetting the words, or falling off the stage, or throwing up from stage fright. She shuddered. This is her first year of high school, she didn't want to screw it up and become the laughing stock of their age group.  
"Please! Won't you do it for me? Your are an amazing actor! And this is your favorite book! Pretty please?" Cheria begged putting her hands together and making her best puppy dog face. "Do it for love?" Wendy sighed. She knew she couldn't deny Cheria when she made her puppy face.  
"...Fine..." Wendy muttered.  
"Yay!" Cheria cheered, and burst through the theater doors.  
"Are there any more last minute signups?" The drama teacher Lyra called.  
"Here!" Cheria called, pointing to Wendy.  
"Wonderful! You will be paired up with Romeo." Wendy blinked. Romeo had the same name as the character he was trying out for.  
"Come come Miss Marvel, Go up to there on the tower, and we are starting on page 7, line 3." Wendy nodded, walking up the steps shakily, and looking down from the balcony at the dark haired boy below her.  
_He must be Romeo. _Wendy though before looking down to which scene they were starting at. Wendy gulped and set down the script. She knew the play by heart and didn't need to read the lines.  
"R-Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Rome-AHHH!" Wendy leaned to far into the balcony and it gave out a little, causing her to flip over the edge.  
"WENDY!" Wendy closed her eyes, ready for impact with the stage, when surprisingly she felt nothing. She slowly peeked her eyes open and looked down. _Am I still falling? _She saw that she was about 2 feet away from the ground, but its been ten seconds and she hasn't hit the floor yet. She finally sees a pair of hands wrapped tightly around her back and her legs, holding her protectively like a baby. She swung her head around to see Romeo, holding her in his arms. Realization suddenly hits her. Romeo caught her. She stared into his dark eyes and he stared into her light brown ones. She quickly shot out of her trans when she heard applause coming from the audience. The Drama teacher was standing up, clapping proudly.  
"Bravo! Brava!" she yelled smiling. Wendy blushed furiously as Romeo gently set her down on the stage. She put her head down hoping that nobody would notice the red staining her cheeks. "You both get the part! Romeo as Romeo, and Wendy and Juliet! That was amazing!" Lyra yelled picking up a stash of papers and running towards the stage. Romeo's mouth hung open, and Wendy looked up in surprise. Lyra ran up on the stage and hugged them both. "It was beautiful! So dramatic! I want to add it into the script! This is going to be a play to remember! Ok, Laki, I need you to add that into the script, and make it dramatic! Just like how these to amazing actors showed it! Its going to be fantastic!" the drama teacher babbled on, but Wendy was too dazed to here. She stumbled in her footing and almost fell again, but Romeo held her steady.  
"Whoa, steady there, steady," Romeo said clutching onto her arm. Wendy blushed, but not enough for him to notice. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Hey, are you feeling ok? Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" he asked looking worried. Wendy shook her head.  
"I'm fine, really." Lie. "Th-thanks for catching me earlier..." she said giving him a hug. When she pulled away, he looked at her in shock. She blushed and put her head down.  
"Wendy! That was great! I told you you could do it!" Wendy turned around, Cheria jumped onto the stage and grabbed her hand. "Come along! You need to rehearse!" she exclaimed dragging Wendy out of the theater.  
"O-ok..."

Romeo P.O.V.

Romeo stood in the exact same place as he has been for about thirty seconds. _She just hugged me... Wait, why is my heart beating so fast? _Romeo felt his cheeks, they felt warm. Warmer than usual. Oh no, he is blushing. _What am I thinking? I've never met her before! All I did was technically just save her from breaking her leg or something... And we are just two people who will be acting like we are in love with each other in a romantic play in front of hundreds of students. Oh god... _Romeo looked down at his script and flipped through the pages. There were three kissing scenes. He almost fainted. _Can I handle this? Of course! I'm an actor! And I just met her! I can't possibly have feeling for her already! Oh god... Can I? _

_**Well, there you go! Until the next chapter! Please comment and review! Thank you! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Boy in Town

**Hi everybody! Its me again! Sorry for the late update... School is about to start up again, so things have gotten a little crazy... Well, I have finally gotten to Jerza! Yay! All of the characters are just starting to meet each other in this chapter. There might not be a lot of Nalu, but I promise next chapter will definitely be focusing mostly on Natsu and Lucy! I really hope you enjoy! Please comment and tell me stuff I did wrong and stuff like that, Go easy on the criticism though... Well yah! Here yah go! Enjoy!**

( I do not own Fairy Tail... I would probably boast everywhere if i did... :) )

Gajeel P.O.V.

Gajeel walked down the school halls, heading to his locker to get his books for 2nd period. He put in his combination and set down his first period books messily. He picked up his other books and shut his locker door. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend Juvia walking slowly, her head aimed at the ground. She looked, different...  
"Juvia?" he asked walking towards her. No answer. "Juvia, are you ok?" Still, she continued to ignore him. "Hey, you gonna answer me?" he yelled tapping her shoulder. She flinched, and walked away faster. "What the-" he was stopped when someone yanked him in the other direction. "Hey!" he was surprised to see Levy the bookworm standing in front of him. She pushed up her glasses and looked him in the eyes. "Well, look what the fishing line brought in! Its a little shrimp!" he teased patting her head. She huffed furiously.  
"We need to meet up today after school to work on the project." she said holding up the book Beauty and the Beast. He laughed.  
"How about, you meet up with yourself, and you two could work on the project." he said walking past her. She stomped her foot and ran after him.  
"Are you kidding me! I'm tired of being treated like this! You are going to help me with this report whether you like it or not!" she yelled shoving the book in his hands. "Start reading it!" She walked off, leaving Gajeel standing there dumbfounded. _Geez, she never yelled like that before. This is going to be a fun week. _He thought walking to his classroom smiling.

Natsu P.O.V.

  
Natsu jumped out of his seat and headed over to the new girl Lucy. She was talking to Lisanna, probably making friends. He walking up behind them, surprising them both by wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders and laughed. "Making BFF's now are we?" he asked casually, although on the inside he was jumping out of his skin from such close contact with the beautiful blonde. _No, I have a girlfriend, a really good girlfriend. So Luce and I will be friends, just friends... _he thought to himself.  
"Haha, hey Natsu! So, I was talking to Lucy, and I asked her if she wanted to come to the parade with us, and she said yes!" Lisanna said happily. Natsu looked over at Lucy smiling.  
"Really Luce? Your gonna come?" he asked hoping it was true.  
"She nodded nervously. "Yah, but I don't want to intrude on your date or anything..." she said looking at the ground. Natsu looked at Lisanna and she smiled.  
"I wouldn't have asked if you wanted to come if we thought you were going to intrude!" she exclaimed giving Lucy a warm smile. Lucy smiled sweetly back at her. _Wow... She has a pretty smile... No, just friends, just friends... _  
"Its a date!" Natsu yelled hugging the two girls even tighter. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces as they walked to their next period.

Erza P.O.V.

  
Erza stood up from her chair and walked to the front of her 2nd period class. She was the school president, so she had everyday duties to make announcements. Everybody silenced and hushed each other when she was in front of everybody.  
"Good morning everybody!" she said cheerfully.  
"Good morning President Erza!" they all chanted in unison. Erza smiled, pleased that they respected her as they did.  
"I have a few announcements to make. First of all, we are under investigation to find out who set off the smoke bomb, so if you have information, please inform me immediately." Many students slouched in their chairs, and others whistled dramatically. Erza shook her head. "Anyways, tickets will now be sold for the school play 'Romeo and Juliet', starring Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel, before school, during lunch and after school. We would really like it if everybody could come to support the ninth graders in their first school play. Tickets are five dollars, we hope you can make it!" Erza said and many people looked to the back of the room to see 14 year old Romeo blushing slightly and giving them a cheeky smile. Erza grinned at the young boy. "Congratulations Romeo, tell Wendy I say the same to her." He nodded. _You know, now that I think about it, those two would make a cute couple. _Erza imagined Wendy and Romeo doing the scene together and couldn't help but to make her smile bigger. "Ok, and lastly, we have two new students today. Lucy Heartfilia, please stand." She looked at the blonde and gave her a warm smile. Lucy stood up shaking and gave everybody a wave.  
"Welcome to Fairy Academy, Lucy!" Everyone exclaimed at once bowing respectively, making Lucy jump from the sudden greeting.  
"Thank you Lucy, you may have a seat." Lucy nodded, taking a seat in her chair and putting her head down in embarrassment. "As for the second student, well, he should be arriving any minute. His plane was delayed so he was a little late, but when he comes in lets give him a warm welcome."  
"Um, President Erza?" Max asked raising his hand politely. Erza smiled at him. _They are all so polite.  
_ "Yes Max?"  
"Do you know his name so we can greet him like we greeted Lucy?" he asked putting his hand down. Erza's smile faded as she looked down at her notes.  
"Actually, they didn't give me his name.." She said pouting. She always loved being prepared. It killed her on the inside missing this important piece of information.  
"My name is Jellal." Erza looked over to the door to see a man with dark blue hair, a **very **muscular body, and a dark red tattoo above and below his right eye. Erza stared at him in shock. _Jellal...  
_ "Welcome to Fairy Academy, Jellal!" Everybody exclaimed standing up to bow respectfully. Jellal caught Erza's gaze and returned it. Jellal's eyes widened.  
"Scarlet..." he said looking at Erza's hair. Erza froze. _It couldn't be... _"Erza Scarlet?" he asked walking a little closer to her. Erza nearly fainted.  
"Jellal... Fernandez?" He nodded. Without thinking, Erza ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. At first he was stiff in shock, but then he pulling her closer to him, embracing her in a hug that seemed to last forever. A whistle was heard from the crowd of students, along with a few girls sighing dreamily. Erza's face turned red from embarrassment as she pushed him away and pointed to an empty seat. He nodded, his cheeks as red as roses, and he sat down. Erza sniffled, trying to fight back the tears. "Well, that concludes today's announcements..." Erza said walking back to her chair. She shot Jellal a small smile before sitting down and paying attention to the teacher. _He's back... I can't believe he's back..._

Wendy P.O.V.

  
Wendy stood patiently in the lunch line. _Oh, a rice bowl sounds so good right now... _She thought imagining getting the most tastiest rice on planet earth and eating it.  
"Wendy!" Wendy turned around to see a dark haired boy running up to her. She smiled.  
"Hi Romeo! How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm great, congratulations on getting the part as Juliet! I'm really looking forward to working with you!" He said his cheeks turning a little pink. Wendy laughed.  
"Thank you! Same to you for getting the part as Romeo!" she giggled. His name is the same as the boy he will be acting as! What a coincidence! He laughed.  
"So, I was thinking..." Romeo looked down at the floor nervously, his cheeks heating up. Wendy tilted her head. "D-do you wanna meet up in the park after school to rehearse?" Wendy blushed. _Is he asking me out on a date?  
_ "Sure! Sounds like fun! Lets say around five?" Wendy asked looking at her calender. Romeo nodded. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _  
"Cool! Its a date!" he said, and with that he ran off.

Jellal P.O.V.

  
Jellal walked over to an empty table outside and sat down with is tray of food. _I can't believe Erza comes to this school! I'm so happy I was able to see her again... _Jellal suffered so much when he had to leave her behind a few years ago.

_FLASHBACK (Jellal was 9 years old)  
_  
"Jellal! Come back here this instant!" his mother yelled furiously chasing after him. Jellal ran over to Erza and his special tree, and climbed all the way up to the top where their hideout was. It wasn't much, it was only a little room made out of plywood and some rusty nails, but it was their home. Jellal sat down on the dusty, black couch panting. Erza quickly ran in carrying a blue backpack, she closed the door securely behind her and sat down next to him.  
"Ok, I have a few supplies I thought we would need if we are going to survive up here." Erza pulled out some sandwiches, blankets, water, and matches for fire. _How does she keep all that stuff in such a small pack? _Jellal thought admiring his scarlet haired friend. "I hope we can make it at least until you guys have to leave so your parents would give up and leave you behind so you can come stay with me..." Erza said leaning back on the couch. Jellal smiled.  
"I hope so too, I don't want to go half-way across the continent just because my dad decided he wants to work there..." Jellal frowned thinking about his life without his best friend.  
"Jellal! Get down here this instant!" The tree house shook, it was like an earth quake. Jellal ran over to the window to see his father climbing up a ladder to the hideout. Jellal's heart dropped to his stomach. He ran over to Erza.  
"Do we have a secret exit?" he asked looking around the tiny apartment. Erza shook her head terrified. Jellal knew how she felt. She was afraid. His parents could be horrible when they are mad. It doesn't happen too often, because Jellal and Erza were always good around them, but Jellal was not going to leave Erza behind. The tree house door flung open, revealing a man with dark hair entering the room. Erza screamed and backed away. Jellal walked towards her. "Dad, I don't want to go! I wont leave Erza! Let me stay here!" Jellal shouted intertwining his fingers with Erza's.  
"Jellal, it wasn't my choice, I have to go, and your my son! So you do too!" Jellal's father picked him up and threw Jellal over his shoulder, jerking Erza forward and knocking her to the floor.  
"Erza!" Jellal fought his fathers grasp, trying to get away. Erza sat on the floor of the house crying. She held out her hand, as if trying to reach for him. Jellal reached out his own. "No! I love you! Erza, I love you!" Jellal screamed as his father hopped to the ground and walked away from the tree.  
"Jellal!" Erza screamed climbing down the ladder. Jellal's father shoved him into a car and slammed the door, locking it. Jellal put his hands against the window, watching as his best friends crying face grew smaller and smaller.  
"I love you..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jellal's eyes saddened thinking about that memory. That was the worst day of his life. To most people it would be the first of of school or something, but to him, it was the day he lost his best friend. No. The day he lost his love. The girl that he never stopped loving. No matter how hard he tried to forget her and accept the fact that he would never see her again, she always clawed her way back into his mind. But it has changed now. He did find her. And he wasn't going to lose her again. Not this time. _I love her. And even if she doesn't love me back, I will always be by her side._

Gray P.O.V.

Gray got up from his seat when the bell rang and headed for room 802, the detention room. He's been to detention before, many times, so he knew exactly where to go. He walked into the room to see Mira, the Vice Principal, sitting at the teachers desk. _Oh god... Mira is the supervisor? I can't strip in this detention, that for sure... _Gray thought taking a seat near the window where he likes it. He loves looking out into the world, not being cramped in such a small space for a long period of time. That is what makes him strip.  
"Ah, Juvia! What a surprise to see you here! Well, you can go ahead and take a seat next to Gray ok?" Mira-Jane said pointing to him. Mira had a mischievous smile on her face. Gray rolled his eyes. _She is always tying to seat people who she thinks would be great couples together..._ Juvia slouched down further and walked to a seat beside him. Keeping her head aimed at the floor, she looked at the seat, hesitated a little bit, then sat down. She kept her eyes at the floor, just like this morning. _Has she been like this all day?_ Gray leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the blue haired girl. He saw a glimpse of her dark blue eyes, but she turned away from him, not wanting to be figured out. But it was too late. He saw her eyes, even if it was just a small peek, he saw that they were filled with sadness and depression. _Something must be weighing her down...  
_ "Juvia, whats wrong?" Gray looked at the girl, but she just stared at her feet. "Juvia?" Still, all she did was ignore him. He reached his hand out and touched her shoulder. She jerked her head up and scooted away from him, horrified. He retracted his hand away from her. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him in terror. She looked like an abused puppy. Gray stared at her in shock. He has never seen anybody act this way. It was scary. Whatever she was holding in, he was going to help her let it out. He could tell that she has been holding something down ever since he saw her, but he never figured it was this bad. He reached his hand out to comfort her, but she returned her gaze to the ground and stiffened. Gray pulled his hand back. _She needs some space right now. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow... Maybe she will feel better then..._

Gajeel P.O.V.  
_  
_  
Gajeel sat in his lonely apartment watching TV. "Ugh! There is nothing good on!" he rolled his eyes surfing through the thousands of different channels.  
*Knock* *Knock* Gajeel got up off the couch lazily and opened the door. Levy stood there in front of him, holding the book Beauty and the Beast, a large notebook, and a poster board. She smiled at him.  
"What do you want shrimp? And how do you know where I live?" Gajeel asked resting his arm up against the door. Levy rolled her eyes.  
"Don't tell me you forgot! We are meeting up today to work on the report, remember?" Levy held up the book and shook it.  
"Geehee. I thought you were going to work on that?" Gajeel laughed. At that moment, he could have sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears.  
"No! You are not doing this to me! I don't care if you are going to slack around, or do a horrible job of our project! I won't even care if we get a B or something! But I will NOT let you make me do all the work while you sit on your butt and watch stupid TV!" Levy screamed pushing past him and walking into his house. She pushed all the garbage off the table and set down the poster and her notebook. Then she walked over to the couch and clicked the off button on the remote, shutting off the TV. Gajeel stared at her in surprise.  
"Woah! No need to go insane here!" he yelled putting his hands up as if to surrender. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. While she was cooling off, Gajeel walked up behind her and picked her up by the back of her collar, lifting her off the ground. She screamed and squirmed around.  
"Ahhh! Let me down! Gajeel!" she cursed trying to loosen his grip around her shirt.  
"Say, how did you get so small?" he teased holding her up higher. She gave out a loud huff of defeat and relaxed.  
"Gajeel, would you please put me down?" She said softly, turning her head to look at him. He glared back at her and smiled.  
"Only if you do all of the project." he stated. Her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Are you kidding me? You are worse than every one of my partners! You are actually blackmailing me into doing it! Most of the people I would work with would be settle about it and say they forgot or something! I'm tired of being treated like this!" She brought her hands up to her face and began to cry.  
"Oi! Uh... Don't cry!" Gajeel set down the girl and patted her head. That didn't help.  
"I'm done with everybody! You are all horrible people! Do something on your own for a change! I'm not always going to be there to do your homework!" She dropped to her knees and sobbed even louder. Gajeel looked around frantically, hoping his cat, Panther-Lily, were here to make the girl stop leaking water.  
"Uh... Ok! I'll do the project with you! Just please stop crying!" Gajeel shouted. The girl looked up at him, her Hazel eyes glowing from wet tears.  
"Really?" she asked staring into his red ones. He nodded frantically.  
"I promise! Just please stop!" He held out his hand, offering to help her get up.  
"Ok, that's what I thought! Now lets get to work!" She jumped up ignoring his offer and picked up the book. Now that he could actually see her face clearly, he saw that she wasn't crying. She played him.  
"Wait, you just-"  
"I just blackmailed your blackmail. Now come on! Lets get started!" She grinned him and started writing down something in her notebook. Gajeel gaped at the bluenet. _Wow... Shes good... _"Alright Gajeel, did you read the book like I told you to?" Gajeel laughed.  
"No." Gajeel answered innocently. Levy groaned loudly. "Geehee!"  
"Ugh... This is going to be a long week..."

Romeo P.O.V.

Romeo sat in the middle of the famous Magnolia Park leaning against a colorful tree. This is where he and Wendy were supposed to meet for their date. _No, its not a date... Its just a small rehearsal... Nothing more... _So why did Romeo seem so disappointed?  
"Hi Romeo-kun!" Romeo looked over at the blue haired girl running towards him. He smiled at her.  
"Wendy! Don't be so formal! Really, just Romeo is fine. We're friends after all!" He saw a little bit of pink color her cheeks, which made his cheeks heat up a bit also. "Did you bring your script?" Wendy nodded, opening her bag and taking out a few pieces of paper and holding it out in front of her.  
"So, where are we going to start?" She asked looking through the pages. He looked at his own.  
"How about the beginning?" She smiled flipping back to page one.

***

After a while of going through the lines together, they decided to take a break and get to know each other a bit better.

"So, where are you from?" Romeo asked.  
"Well, I really don't know. When I was little, my parents left me... While I was wandering around, I met a man... He had blue hair, and a tattoo above one of his eyes... He was only little at the time, but he still took care of me and brought me here, to Magnolia. He gave me to Mrs. Carla, the teacher here, and she has been taking care of me ever since..." Wendy said looking down at the ground, though a small smile was planted across her face. Romeo stared at her.  
"I think I know the man you are taking about. He came to this school today, his name was Jellal I think..." Wendy looked at him, her smile grew.  
"I know who you are talking about, but that is not the man who helped me back then. I talked to Jellal a while ago. It turns out he has like a twin brother or something... Mystogan was the one who helped me. But thank you for telling me." He smiled at her sadly. _How can she be so happy when she has suffered? _Romeo admired the blue haired girl. _She's amazing... _Romeo snapped out of his trans.  
"Sooo... Whats you favorite color?" She asked changing her position on the ground.  
"Um... I would have to say red. You?" Wendy pointed towards the sky.  
"The color of the sky is always so beautiful. Mine is blue." She answered looking up at the sky. Romeo joined her and pointed to one of the clouds.  
"Look, its a dragon!" He pointed towards an oddly shaped cloud. Wendy looked where he was pointing and laughed.  
"Your right! That does look like a dragon! Oh, look! That one right there looks like a cat!" Romeo looked at the cloud she was talking about. _What the... How can that be a cat? _He looked at it intently for a moment then gave up.  
"Hey, your right! That does look like a cat!" Wendy giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. Romeo blushed and bit his lip. Wendy quickly retracted from him and began apologizing.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Ugh! I'm so sorry!" Wendy banged her hand on head.  
"Hey! Wendy! Its ok! Really! I didn't mind! Don't beat yourself up!" Romeo said grabbing her wrist to stop her from banging her head again. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered looking at the ground.  
"Come on, don't apologize!" Romeo said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Ok. Sorry. Oops! Sorry! Ugh!" Wendy sighed in defeat and leaned back against the tree. Romeo laughed. _She is so cute when she does that... _  
"Wendy!" Romeo and Wendy both looked up to see Mrs. Carla walking towards them. Wendy quickly stood up and waved at the cat.  
"I have to go now, I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for inviting me!" Wendy gave him a small hug, then ran in the opposite direction towards Mrs. Carla.  
"Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow!" He yelled after her. She turned around and waved at him. He waved back, then watched the blue haired girl as she walked further and further away from the dark haired boy.

Juvia P.O.V.

Juvia walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her house. Her pace was slow, but steady. She kept her head down, not wanting to see the people staring at her. She quickly glanced up every once in a while to see if she was heading in the right direction, but other than that, she was lost in thought staring at the cold concrete ground. Juvia turned a corner and headed down a dark street. The light bulb was out, so it was pretty dark, but Juvia didn't care. She wasn't afraid of the dark. _Juvia is just afraid of whats in it._ _No! Don't say that Juvia! Your house is really close, just a few more blocks... Juvia will be fine... _(Juvia's parents were killed in this same darkness, so she isn't very fond of it...) Juvia lifted higher so she could see better. _Ok, just two more minutes here, and then you will be snuggled in your warm, comfortable bed...  
_ "Hey girly," Juvia shot her head around to see two men walking towards her. They had a look of greed in their eyes. Juvia swallowed hard. She began to walk faster, hoping that they were just friendly neighbors here to say hi. Nothing more.  
"Where do you think your going, sweet cheeks?" Juvia felt something yank on her arm, making her fly backwards. She gave out a loud shriek, but they quickly got out a rag and shoved it in her mouth. She tried spitting it out, but it was no use.  
"Bad girl." One of them slid finger down her cheek. She tried to yank herself away from them, but she couldn't take out two men. "I think you need a punishment for that." They both pushed her to floor hard, making her feel dizzy. One of the men took out a knife, and slowly edged their way towards her face to cut it. Juvia slowly began to lose all consciousness. Thinking that this was the end, she relaxed, but just before she closed her eyes, she saw both men crumble to the ground. In the background, she saw a shadow, another man's shadow. She closed her eyes. _Men are greedy, and cruel. He just hurt those to boys to have me all for himself...  
_ "Juvia! Are you ok!" Juvia's eyes shot open to see a shirtless man with dark hair, dark eyes, and the Fairy Academy mark on the right side of his chest. But before she could see anything else, she lost all consciousness and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**MUHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving it there! You will have to wait till the next chapter! HEHE! Thanks for reading! Next chapters main focus will be Nalu, cause if you were paying attention to chapter one, I mentioned Lisanna will break up with Natsu... (Hint, hint) So, I hope you liked it! Until next time!**

~ Jill


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Hi again! I'm back! Sorry for the cliff hanger on chapter two, I wanted to leave it suspenseful... And it turns out I lied when I said this chapter's main focus would be Nalu... I decided it will be Gruvia instead! But I swear, Natsu and Lucy will definitely be the main couple in chapter 4! Please keep reading! Enjoy! **

**I ... Don't... *Sheds a tear* own... Fairy Tail! *Bursts into Tears* **

**Before you read, I have a question! I got a wonderful tip from i3fairytail saying that maybe Jellal should have done something bad, Erza finds out about it, but decides to forgive him like in the Anime and Manga. I agree a little, like its seems too easy for them to get together without a bump in the road! Please review your answer!******

Gray P.O.V.

Gray slowly walked down the streets of Magnolia. It was pretty dark, so he could see the stars lighting up the night sky above him. Gray always loved the cold, so he didn't mind the fact that it was a 57 degrees out. He looked down to see that his shirt was gone. He rolled his eyes. _Whatever..._ He closed his eyes, taking in the cold air.  
"AAAhhhh!" Gray's eyes shot open as he looked around for any sign of trouble. The scream sounded close, so he sprinted in the direction it came from. He turned a corner into a dark street, the light bulb was out, making it hard for him to see. When his eyes adjusted, he saw two men ganging up on a girl. They pushed the girl to the ground and picked up a knife. Gray immediately put in all his energy into running to them in time. When he reached the boys, he elbowed them both in the heads, knowing it would knock them out for a few minutes. They both crumbled to the ground. Gray looked down at the girl. She had pretty blue hair, the Fairy Academy uniform on, and he could barely make out the Fairy mark on her left upper leg. The girl's blue eyes slowly closed.  
"Juvia! Juvia, are you ok?!" Gray ran over to her, lifting her head into his lap. Her eyes opened suddenly, but then they closed again. Gray looked around for any sign of help, but the street was deserted. He checked her pulse. _She is breathing. That's good... She is just passed out... _Gray slowly picked up the sleeping girl, and held her closely against his bare chest. Not knowing where the young girl lives, he ran in the direction of his house. He kicking open the door and ran inside. Loki, Gray's roommate, ran out of the kitchen in his pajamas.  
"Gray, couldn't you just open the door like a normal per...son... Why are you carrying a girl?" Loki looked at him confused. Gray gently set her down on their couch.  
"Loki, get me a wet towel." Gray said fluffing up a pillow and setting it under the blue-haired girls head. Loki looked between the two for a second, then nodded and ran off. Gray felt the Juvia's forehead, it was a bit warm. Loki came back with the towel and set it on the girls forehead.  
"Is that.. Juvia? From school?" Loki looked at the Gray and he nodded.  
"She was being harassed by some men and passed out. I took care of the guys, but I didn't know what to do with her, so I brought her here..." Gray studied the girl, looking for any bruises or cuts. She was perfectly fine except for the small bruise in the back of her head from when the men pushed her to the floor. He bandaged it, hoping that it would make it heal faster. Her eyes fluttered a bit. Gray and Loki stared at her intently. Juvia's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times before turning her head to look directly into Gray's dark eyes. She jerked her head back and scrambled to get away from him.  
"Juvia, hey, its ok! Its just me!" Gray said trying to calm the girl down. She stopped moving at looked at him.  
"I'm here too..." Loki said waving at her. Gray gave her a small smile.  
"What is Juvia doing here?"

Juvia P.O.V.

Juvia fluttered her eyes. She turned her body uncomfortably, hoping she would get in a better position. It was. Although, it felt weird, something was blowing on her skin. She opened up her eyes to see a pair of dark grey eyes staring into her own. She jumped up, scrambling to get away from the mysterious eyes.  
"Juvia, hey, its ok! Its just me!" Juvia froze, and slowly turned around to look at him. He had dark blue hair, it almost looked black. He had no shirt on, showing his Fairy Academy mark, it was the same color as his hair.  
"I'm here too..." She looked over to another man with an orangeish color of hair, a golden eye color, and glasses. The dark haired boy gave her a smirk, calming her down a bit. They both looked fimiliar.  
"What is Juvia doing here?" she asked looking around to find out she wasn't in her home. The orange haired boy scratched the back of his head.  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" The dark haired boy asked question all over his face. Juvia thought back, trying to remember something.  
"Juvia was walking home, and Juvia was attacked, by some men... Juvia tried to run away, but they knocked over Juvia... Then a mysterious man came and saved Juvia..." she said with her eyes closed. She looked at him, his eyes glinting in the moonlight coming through the open window. She gasped. "You! It was you! Thank you! Juvia is very grateful!" She quickly got up and gave him a hug. He tensed up a little bit, so she released him and sat back down on the couch. Her heart was practically thumping right out of her chest. _What is this feeling... Its different... _  
When he finally cam back to life he said, "Really, it was nothing. I'm just glad that you are ok and..." He trailed off when he caught the blue-haired girl staring at him. She stared at him for what seemed like ages, when she knew it was only a few seconds. She felt her cheeks heat up.  
"Juvia should probably be heading home now..." Juvia said slowly getting up, only to sit back down again, holding her head.  
"Woah, you aren't going anywhere, you might just pass out. You bumped your head pretty hard. The boy put his hand up and felt her temperature. "Yeah, you have a fever coming..." He said pulling his hand away. Juvia blushed from his touch. _Why do I feel like this?  
_ "You know, she might just have to stay here for the night..." The orange haired boy said looking outside. "Its way too late for you to walk home." Juvia looked out the window. It was much darker than before. The once blue sky was now covered with with golden stars and the moon hovering over them. Juvia sighed.  
"Juvia thinks you are right... Juvia will just have to stay here for the night..." Juvia's eyes widened as she thought about spending the night at two boys home. She immediately blushed.  
"Yah, Loki, go make her a bed somewhere," The dark haired man said. Loki nodded Juvia's eyes widened at the name.  
"Gray?"

Gray P.O.V.  


"Gray?" Juvia asked. The man looked back at her.  
"Yeah?" A light bulb appeared above her head.  
"Of course! Gray and Loki! Juvia knew she knew you from somewhere!" Juvia exclaimed clapping her hands together. Gray stared at her in shock.  
"Wait, you didn't know who I was?" he asked confused. Juvia twiddled her thumbs.  
"Well, Gray-sama never really talked to Juvia, so Juvia thought he didn't like her... Juvia hasn't seen Gray-sama in a while either..." Juvia looked at the floor while she said looks. Gray still had a look of shock and confusion on his face.  
"I'm in everyone of your classes!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "You see me everyday!" Juvia bit her lip.  
"Juvia hasn't really looked up to see anyone's face..." She aimed her head even further at the ground. _Great... Nice going... You just had to say that! _Gray yelled at himself in his mind.  
"Juvia, how come?" She looked back up at him, tears building up in her eyes. She tilted her head. "How come you don't look at people?" Gray knew he had struck a nerve when she looked back at the floor uncomfortably. "And how come you can look at me?" Juvia just stared at the floor, her eyes wide.  
"Juvia! Your bed is ready!" Gray heard Loki yell from upstairs. Juvia quickly stood up and ran upstairs. _She is holding something back. I'll get it out... I won't let her suffer anymore..._

*******

Gray lay on the floor in his make-shift bed, thinking about the blunet. _What could be bothering her so much? It seems like everyday she has a rain cloud glued over head... Its like she is soaking in the rain of her sadness... _Gray lifted up his head to look at the girl sleeping in his bed. _She looks so peaceful... _Just then, she flinched. Gray sat upright, examining the girl. She twitched again, her eyes squeezed shut. She ducked her head, as if hiding from something.  
"N-no..." Gray shook his head. Is he hearing things? Did she just plead no in her sleep. He crawled over to the bed and touched her shoulder. She tucked her head down further into the blanket. She made a small whining noise. _Ok, I can't watch this any longer.  
_ "Juvia, wake up..." he whispered shaking her shoulder softly. She mumbled something under her breath, tears welled up in her eyes. _Uh, oh... _"Hey, come on! Wake up!" he whispered louder. He shook her shoulder a little harder.  
"Aaah!" She let out a little scream, shooting her eyes open. Before he knew what happened, she had jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around his stomach, snuggling her head deep in his chest. She squeezed him tightly, her arms shaking with fear. Knowing she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, hugging her closely. He heard her crying into his shirt.  
"Um... Shh... It's ok... It was just a dream..." he said soothingly, stroking her hair with his right hand.  
"N-no... It w-was real..." She hiccuped pulling her arms around his stomach tighter. Gray was silenced from those words. _It was real? _Suddenly, she pulled away and backed against the wall. She squinted, getting used the the lighting and looked at where she was. She took in a deep breath and relaxed. Sniffling, she managed to get out the words, "Oh... S-sorry... Gray-sama..." She wiped her tears and sat up straight. Her eyes were puffy and red.  
"You can just call me Gray..." He said sitting down on the bed beside her.  
"No, Juvia couldn't possibly call you just Gray! Gray-sama has saved Juvia's life! So, Juvia will show her appreciation by calling him Gray-sama.." She said, lowering her voice. _Wow... Ok...  
_ "Um... Do you want to talk about it?" Gray said looking her straight in the eyes. She looked down at her hands.  
"Uh..."

Juvia P.O.V.

"Uh..." Juvia twiddled her fingers while she thought. _  
_ _Juvia cannot tell him... He will hate her... He will think that Juvia is just a gloomy person. And Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to call her gloomy... Juvia likes, Gray-sama... _Thoughts were blowing up her mind. _But Gray-sama is accepting Juvia... But he won't accept Juvia after she tells him... Juvia needs someone to talk to...  
_ "Juvia..." _No! Yes! _"Juvia would like to ask Gray-sama something first..." She said looking him in the eyes. Gray nodded and returned her gaze. "Juvia would like to know, if Gray-sama thinks she is gloomy..." She looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes were full of shock.  
"Of course not! Juvia, you are an amazing person! Who called you gloomy?" he asked. She looked at her hands again.  
"Everybody..."  
"Listen, Juvia. You aren't gloomy. But I know why people think you are." Gray tilted up her chin. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Its because you have convinced yourself that you're gloomy." Juvia stared at him in shock. _It's because of me? _"Juvia, if you think you are gloomy, then others will too. You have told yourself a thousand times that you are a gloomy person, so you are distant from others because you feel that they won't like you. You need to drop your gloomy act and show your true self. Show everybody who the real Juvia Loxar is! I promise, you aren't gloomy. You are beautiful! The real Juvia is locked up inside, waiting to get out. You just have to open the door." Juvia's eyes widened. _Gray-sama... _Tears fell down her cheeks one by one. Before she knew what she was doing, she jumped into his arms and sobbed.  
"Thank you... Juvia promises, she will unlock the door!" Juvia held him tight, not wanting to let go. He accepts her... That's all she ever wanted. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
"We should probably go to bed now, its three in the morning..." Gray said. Juvia unwrapped her arms from him and nodded. Gray left the bed and crawled under the blankets on the floor. Juvia crawled under her own blankets and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Gray-sama." She said softly.  
"Night, Juvia." She heard him say quietly just before he began to snore. Juvia smiled. _Juvia is not gloomy... Juvia is amazing... _ _Gray-sama thinks Juvia is beautiful..._

*******

The next morning, Juvia woke up feeling better than she has ever felt. She felt new. Last night, Gray-sama gave her a key. He gave her the key to the door the real Juvia is locked behind. He told her, she should let her out. So she did.  
"Good morning Juvia," Juvia looked up to see Loki standing by the bathroom door holding a toothbrush. He was still in his pajamas, so he must have just woken up.  
"Good morning Loki-san! How did you sleep last night?" Juvia even sounded different. She was more happier and perky.  
"I slept ok, but sometime around the middle of the night, I heard voices... I heard a scream, it sounded like it came from a girl, and I heard another voice, I think it was a boy... I bet my mind was just playing tricks on me again." Loki mumbled walking back into the bathroom and beginning to brush his teeth. _Thank God he didn't know what happened last night! If anybody figured out, Juvia would be so embarrassed! _Juvia smiled remembering earlier.  
"Mornin," Juvia turned around to see the familiar dark haired boy getting up from his small bed on the floor beside her. _That's strange... Juvia remembers Gray-sama wearing a shirt when they hugged last night... Oh right, Gray-sama has a stripping problem...  
_ "Gray, we have a guest. You can't be dressed like that." Loki said after rinsing his mouth into a sink. Gray quickly looked at Juvia, then down at himself to find that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.  
"Gah! Sorry Juvia!" Gray quickly ran over and put on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. Juvia blushed.  
"Juvia should probably go home now and get ready for school..." Juvia looked down at what she was wearing. She still had the school uniform on that she wore yesterday.  
"Yeah, are you feeling better?" Gray asked leaning against the wall. Juvia nodded.  
"Juvia is very grateful that Gray-sama and Loki-san allowed her to stay at their home!" She said happily. She quickly stood up and put her shoes on. "Juvia will be sure to repay the favor!"  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gray asked giving her a concerned look. Juvia smiled_.  
_ "Juvia thanks you for the offer, but Gray-sama has already done enough for Juvia. Juvia can walk home by herself." Juvia said smiling brightly, even though on the inside she really wished he could walk with her. She wanted to spend more time with him. Because once they get to school, he is going to forget all about her. But she couldn't ask him for anything else, so she would just have to go against what her heart was telling her.  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you at school then Juvia." Gray nodded walking her to the door. Juvia grabbed her bag on the way out and waved goodbye to the two boys. She was glad she got to know them better. She was glad she met Gray. _Gray-sama helped Juvia open a new door. Gray-sama led Juvia to a better future... _Juvia thought for a few seconds while she walked. _Why does Juvia's heart beat like this whenever she thinks about Gray-sama? _Juvia froze suddenly. _Is this.. What love feels like?_

Gray P.O.V.

Gray looked at the blue haired girl sitting a few chairs away from hair was brushed out so it was full and flowing beautify, her school clothes looked tidier and more fitted, and she held her head high, not low and staring at the ground like she normally did. She She looked like a completely different person. She looked... New... _She unlocked the door... _Gray smiled. _Good job Juvia, I knew you could do it. You aren't gloomy, your beautiful... Wait, what did I just say?_

Natsu P.O.V.

  
Natsu jumped up from his seat and ran over to the blonde. "Hey Luce! How was your first night back to school?" He asked walking beside her. She looked up at him nervously and gave him a small smile.  
"Very funny, and it was pretty good..." Lucy said softly giving Natsu shivers. _No... Natsu, you need to stop thinking like this. You just met yesterday, that's barley even a full day... You have an amazing girlfriend, and I mean amazing! Lucy is just a friend. A really pretty friend... Dang it Natsu!  
_ "Thats always good! So you excited for the parade on Friday?" He asked picking up the books she was carrying.  
"You really don't have to-"  
"I want to, don't worry! Plus, four books is a lot for a girl to carry!" Just as he said that, the blue-haired bookworm Levy walked by carrying probably over ten books_. _At first she looked perfectly fine, but then, she tripped and all her books scattered everywhere. Lucy quickly ran over to her and began to help her pick up the books.  
"Thanks, I guess I shouldn't be carrying this many books... I really thought I could make it to the library..." She said slumping her shoulders. Lucy laughed.  
"Haha! Did you check all these books out?" She asked looking through all the covers.  
"I checked them out yesterday... I read eight of them, the other two I was planning on reading the other two today during school." Natsu stared at the girl in shock.  
"You read eight books yesterday?!" he exclaimed almost dropping the books he was holding in his hands. Levy blushed.  
"Yah, why?" She looked completely clueless. Natsu closed his open mouth.  
"Just ignore him, I'm Lucy by the way, whats your name?" Lucy asked giving her a one of a kind smile.  
"I'm Levy! Hey, aren't you new here?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Lucy nodded. "Wow! Thats so cool! Where did you get you mark?" Lucy held out her right hand to show a pink colored mark of a fairy. "Wow! Thats a nice spot! You can see it all the time! Mine is on my back, i can only see it if I look in the mirror... And yours is the color of Natsu's hair!" Lucy looked at Natsu, then at her mark. She immediately blushed.  
"Hey, my hair is salmon! Not pink!" Natsu argued looking at her pink mark. The pink suited her.  
"Yah, sure Natsu!" Lucy said sarcastically.  
"Hey! Really Luce? You too?" Natsu was just about to argue when he heard the voice of a young girl behind him.  
"Natsu! Hey Natsu?" He turned around to see Lisanna standing behind him. She looks different... Almost sad...  
"Oh, hey Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed giving her a hug. To his surprise, she didn't hug him back. "Hey, you ok?" Lisanna bit her bottom lip, then looked him in the eyes.  
"Listen, Natsu. We need to talk..."

**And I will leave it there! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the misunderstanding... Turns out this chapter was Gruvia... But next chapter will be Nalu, and I think I will have Gevy in there! Please comment! Sorry for the cliff hanger... UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! Remember to review your answer! For the Jellal and Erza thing!**

~ The IceWatermage! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakup

**Hey! Its a three day weekend so I'm really bored, so I decided to write a lot... Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger... Again... And by the way, Lisanna really is a sweetheart in the manga and anime, and I don't want her to be the bad guy trying to keep Natsu and Lucy apart, so I'm trying to keep her sweet personality alive!**

I do not own Fairy Tail... Wow... I swear my heart just broke when I typed that...

**Before you read, I have a question! I think maybe Its too easy for Jellal and Erza to get together, so there should be a bump in the road somewhere. So, I got this review from i3fairytail, and they thought that maybe Jellal could have done something bad in the other state he was in, Erza finds out, but ends up forgiving him, like in the Anime. Please review if you think this is a good idea! Thank you! And enjoy! Thanks for the tip i3fairytail! ******

Lisanna P.O.V.

Lisanna walked up and down the halls looking lost. _Where is he? I have to do this quick, before I change my mind... _She turned a corner and saw the salmon haired boy standing in the middle of the hallway carrying some books. Beside him was the blonde, Lucy, and the bluenet Levy. Lisanna sighed. _Its time... _She sucked in a deep breath, then began walking towards Natsu quickly. Levy and Lucy were laughing while Natsu rolled his eyes and began to argue with them. It had something to do with his pink hair. Lisanna always loved his hair. She loved the color, and how silky and smooth it was. Lisanna shook her head. _No I can't think like this...  
_ "Natsu! Hey, Natsu?" She saw the scarf boy turn around and look at her happily. She couldn't find the strength to smile back at him. "Hey, you ok?" he asked looking at her worryingly. Lisanna bit her lower lip.  
"Listen Natsu, we need to talk..." She felt her heart drop to her stomach the moment she said that. She always imagined this would happen to her, never did she think she would be the one giving someone the bad news. He tilted his head a little to the left.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked bending his head down lower to look at her in the eyes. She closed her eyes for a few second then opened them back up to look deeply into his emerald ones. She gulped.  
"Natsu, we have been together for a while..." She trailed off, thinking about something else to say. Something that wouldn't hurt him. "And, nothing has happened. We held hands and had good times, but we were never something serious..."  
"Lisanna..." Natsu began.  
"Natsu, please. Let me speak..." Lisanna blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. He nodded slowly and gave her his full attention. "Natsu, I love you. I will always love you. But I know the feelings will never be reciprocated. You see, there is one person in the world that is made for you, someone who is your missing puzzle piece, and I know that I'm not that piece..." Natsu's expression was blank, he was no longer looking at her, but now he was looking off into the distance, probably lost in thought. "Natsu, I am someone else's missing puzzle piece, and someone else is yours..." Natsu shook his head and bit his lip. He is probably digesting everything. "Natsu, we are not made to go together... And just trying to make our pieces fit, we'll end up destroying them... We need to find our missing pieces Natsu!" Lisanna was for some reason, not very sad. She felt a little happy. "Guess what? I already found your piece." Natsu looked at her confused. She gestured her head towards the blonde who was now standing next to Levy talking. She gave him a nice grin and nodded her head. Natsu looked in between the two for a second then shook his head in shock.  
"What?!"

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu looked inbetween the two girls for a moment, then shook his head in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed almost dropping the books in his hand. _Did she just gesture to... Lucy? _Lisanna just smiled.  
"Now its time for me to go find mine." She said simply still giving me the 'I know you like her' look friends would give each other.  
"Lisanna, what are you talking about? Pieces? What does any of that have anything to do with Lucy? She is just a friend!" Natsu said putting down Lucy's books on a table. Lisanna laughed.  
"All in good time Natsu," she said picking the books off the table and handing them back to him. "Remember, that I will always love you." Natsu shook his head, not wanting her to go. She took a step away from him, getting ready to walk away. She looked at Lucy, smiled, then looked back at Natsu. "Go get your puzzle piece!" She gave him a quick wink, then walked away. Natsu watched her leave in confusion.  
_What just happened? _Natsu sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. _Lisanna just broke up with me... Because she thinks Lucy is my puzzle piece? What in the world does a puzzle piece have anything to do with me and Lucy? __**(Ik... I made Natsu really dumb... Haha!) **_Natsu thought about this for a while. _Wow... I havn't been treating her like a boyfriend have I? I've been... Treating her like a friend... Is that all she is to me? I've known her ever since we were little kids, and I have only known Lucy for what, 24 hours? _Natsu shook his head._This can't be happening... I can't already love Lucy! She can't be my puzzle piece! Can she?_

Lucy P.O.V.

"So, your writing a novel?" The blue haired girl asked Lucy literally jumping out of her skin with excitement. Lucy flushed with embarrassment.  
"Well, yah... But its not that good... I'm a horrible writer..." She said tightening her grip around her notebook.  
"I seriously doubt that! But, I will respect your space! But can you promise me one thing?" Levy asked leaning in a bit closer to Lucy as if to tell her a secret. Lucy nodded. "Can I be the first to read it when it's done? You know, like before it becomes famous?" She whispered. Lucy took a step back, then sighed.  
"Alright..." She muttered giving up. Levy squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands together. Lucy laughed nervously and turned around to check on Natsu. He was sitting down at a desk with his head on the table, he looked pretty depressed. Lucy looked back at Levy to tell her that she had to go, but Levy was already running after a REALLY muscular black haired boy. He had to have been at least five times the size of her. Lucy laughed then turned her head to looks at her pink haired friend. She quickly walked over to to a desk and sat down next to him.  
"Natsu? Are you ok?" Natsu shot his head up and looked around, then relaxed when he saw the blonde.  
"Uh, yeah..." He answered putting his head back down. Lucy cocked her head to the side.  
"Are you sure, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She said trying to sound as supportive as she possibly could. Natsu buried his face deeper into his arms.  
"Uh..." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Well... Lisanna just broke up with me..." He sounded miserable.  
"Oh no! Natsu, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed putting her hand on his shoulder. For some weird reason she felt relived. _Why do I feel so happy? Lisanna just broke up with Natsu! That's a bad thing!_ About 3/4 of her heart was telling her to feel sorry for him, but there was that one little part of her that was kind of hoping this would happen. "Do you want to talk about it at all?" She asked not knowing whether she wanted to know how he feels about Lisanna or not. Natsu was silent for a little while.  
After what seemed like forever he finally answered, "No, that's ok... I'm fine." He put his head back up and smiled. "It was her decision, and I respect that." Natsu stood up from the desk and picked up Lucy's books. Lucy stood up beside him. "You know there are such things as lockers that you can put these books in?" Lucy's cheeks turned red.  
"I can't open mine..." Natsu stopped in his tracks and laughed.  
"Well why didn't you say so!" And with that, he ran off towards her locker seeming as happy as he could be. _Its almost like Lisanna never broke up with him... _Lucy thought while she ran after the scarf boy. _What did she say to him?_

Gray P.O.V.

Gray walked down the halls of Fairy Academy. He wore three times as many layers, not wanting to get another detention.  
"Hey Juvia!" Gray turned around to see a boy with brown hair running at her the blue haired girl. Gray looked at her confused. _Since when was she walking behind me? _Gray watched at the boy approached her. His green eyes wide. (**By the way, this boy is not a member of Fairy Tail or anything. He is just a random character I made up...) **He saw Juvia stop suddenly and turn to look at him. Right when she saw who it was she immediately turned back around and walked away from him. The boy ran back in front of her. "Juvia, come on its me, Derek!" Juvia looked away from him.  
"Juvia knows who Derek is... But Derek said that Juvia is too gloomy..." Juvia turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of the boy. _So he's the one that made her think she is gloomy... _Gray thought remembering what Juvia said to him last night. He started to walk towards the two.  
"Juvia! Come on! Give me another chance! You are beautiful now!" Derek exclaimed grabbing her arm. Juvia froze, a tear streaming down her cheek.  
"Juvia is beautiful now?" She asked looking up at him. "Was Juvia not beautiful before?" She choked out. Derek stiffened a little bit.  
"Juvia, I mean... Yesterday you were... And now..." He trailed off looking her up and down. Gray stopped a few yards away from the two. _Did he seriously just say that?_ Juvia's tear began to flow down her cheeks more rapidly. Gray couldn't stand to watch this anymore.  
"Hey, Derek!" Gray tapped on the boys shoulder. Derek let go of Juvia and turned around, only to be sent flying backwards by a very, very angry Gray. Derek rubbed the side of his cheek, shocked. "How dare you speak to Juvia that way!" He stood over Derek angrily.  
"Gray-sama..." Juvia said just as she put her hand over her mouth.  
"Juvia was already beautiful before today! She is the exact same person!" Gray yelled. Derek shook his head.  
"No way! This is not the same Juvia I saw yesterday! Yesterday she was nothing!" Yeah, not really the best thing you could have said there. Gray's face turned dark as he walked over to the boy on the floor and lifted him off the ground by his collar.  
"That's where you are wrong! Juvia has always been the same! This is Juvia! She just never showed this side of her because people like you kept calling her things she is not and bringing her down! If you actually took the time to get to know her before today, you would know for a fact that she is not gloomy! She is amazing! If you can't give her the respect she deserves, then get out of her face you bastard!" Gray was boiling with anger, but he knew Juvia wouldn't like it if he hurt Derek. So he dropped him, grabbed Juvia's hand, and dragged her away from the boy on the floor. He kept hold of her until they were outside and alone.  
"Don't listen to any of them... They are just idiots..." Gray muttered sitting down on a bench. The breeze was was warm, not too cold, not too hot. The flowers were blooming, so there was color everywhere. Gray looked at Juvia. Her face was as red as a tomato. "You ok?" Juvia turned even more red.  
"Juvia is very grateful for what Gray-sama did..." She whispered shyly. Gray huffed furiously.  
"Well, I couldn't just stand there and watch... You are my friend, so I have to take care of you..." Right after he said that he felt his face heat up. _Why am I blushing? _He asked himself. _If she asks I'll tell her I'm sunburnt... _He looked at Juvia to see her probably about to burst with red. "Uh... You sure your ok, Juvia? You are really red..." Juvia covered her face with her hands and shook her head.  
"Juvia is fine! Oh, class is about to start! Juvia should be heading inside. Thank you Gray-sama! Juvia is glad she has a friend!" She exclaimed as she skipped back inside the school. Gray watched her leave. _Has she never had a friend before? _Just then Gray realized that he was smiling. _Why am I smiling? I was just thinking of Juvi-... I was thinking of Juvia..._

**YAY! THATS IT! I realized after re-reading my chapters that they were REALLY long, so I decided to shorten them up a bit! Well, remember to answer my question! I really need to figure out what I am going to do about Jellal and Erza! And thank you all for the wonders comments! I'm just so glad that you are all reading my story! Next chapter's main focus will probably be Gajeel and Levy... I am holding back a little on Romeo and Wendy cause I need to figure out the play and how that's going to work and such... So yah! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

~ The IceWatermage ****


	5. Chapter 5: They're Relatives?

**Hey there everybody! I would like to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Well, since its Labor Day Weekend, and I'm bored out of my mind, I have been writing a lot of chapters! So please continue to read! Well, Lisanna broke up with Natsu in the last chapter, so I think I will have him start to realize his feelings for Lucy... But this chapter will mainly focus on Gajeel and Levy... I think... Who knows! I just type as I go... Well Enjoy! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail... Dang it Hiro Mashima! **

**By the way, I figured out what to do with Jellal and Erza! i3fairytail sent me a good idea where in the other place he is in, (I have no idea where... Don't ask me...) he could have been really angry that he had to leave Erza behind, so he goes in an outrage and takes over like a school, making them all do as he says. Especially the teachers because maybe his mom will be a teacher of something! Well, thanks again i3fairytail! (Btw, I love ur name!) Please Review! I love hearing what you think, and maybe some tips! **

Levy P.O.V.

When Levy finished talking with Lucy, she quickly ran up to Gajeel to talk to him about the book report. "Did you read the book?" She asked hopping to his side. She saw him roll his red eyes.

"Well you technically read the whole book with me before you left, and we stopped on a cliff-hanger, so I HAD to read the ending..." Gajeel muttered crossing his arms. Levy looked at him proudly.

"Gajeel, I am so proud of you! How did it end?" Levy exclaimed testing him. She wanted to make sure he really did read the book.

"Well, the girl turned the beast dude thingy back into a prince after a kiss, which I think is rather stupid, and they lived happily ever after..." Gajeel murmured lowering his voice. Levy smiled. _He actually read the book!_ She thought. _I really thought I was going to have to go over there and read it to him... _

"Yay! Now we can start on the poster!" Levy exclaimed. The sooner they get it done, the better. Gajeel gave out a long sigh.

"Good morning Gajeel-san, Levy-san!" Levy looked ahead to see a very pretty blue haired girl walking towards them. Levy looked at Gajeel and his jaw dropped.

"Juvia?" He asked looking her up and down. Levy gasped. _Wait, what? This is Juvia?_ Levy thought confused. Levy looked at the girl in front of her, and then back in her memories from the day before. Her hair was completely brushed out, it was shimmering in the sunlight, her clothes were smoothed out and tidy, and she was standing up straight, keeping her head high. Levy looked into her eyes, they were as blue as the sea. Levy has never seen her eyes before. Juvia used to always look down at the floor, she never looked anybody in the eyes. That's why Levy sort of avoided Juvia. She was a little bit afraid of her... She saw the girl nod, a bright smile spread across her face. _Oh my gosh... I have NEVER seen her smile before... _

"Juvia decided to unlock a new door!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Gajeel just stared at her blankly.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?!" He exclaimed shaking her shoulder. Levy took a step away from him.

"Gajeel! What are you-" Levy began, but Gajeel cut her off again.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU ALL DAY YESTERDAY, AND THEN YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE HOUSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FLIPPIN WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!" Gajeel screamed. Levy expected Juvia to slouch down and cry, but she just stood there and laughed.

"Gajeel-san, Its ok, Juvia is fine. I am sure you had a great time in the apartment alone." Juvia said naturally. _Wait, what? _

"Wait you guys live together?" Levy looked at them in shock. _Are they like... an item? _Juvia nodded slowly.

"Gajeel-san is Juvia's brother." Levy's jaw dropped. "We were both adopted by the same foster parents, and when we turned sixteen we moved into an apartment together. We have been roomies ever since!" Juvia exclaimed removing Gajeel's hands from her shoulders. Levy let out a sigh of relief. _Wow, they sure gave me a scare right there... Wait why would I care if they were dating? _

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" He still screamed, obviously not letting go of the situation. Juvia sighed then began to speak.

"Some boys were going to hurt Juvia," She began but Gajeel cut her off again.

"WHAT? WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS! I SWEAR I'LL-" Gajeel yelled turning around furiously looking for the thieves. Juvia put her hand up to his lip to shush him.

"But! Luckily Gray-sama came in and saved Juvia!" She said her eyes sparkling. "Gray-sama carried Juvia home and Juvia spent the night there. Juvia was to dizzy to walk..." Gajeel was silent for a few seconds.

"Wait, are you talking about Gray the ice princess?" Gajeel asked, his blood boiling. Juvia put her head down, blushing furiously. Levy took a step forward.

"Juvia, what happened when you were at Gray's house?" Levy asked putting a hand in front of Gajeel to keep him from dashing off to hurt the dark-haired boy. Levy noticed that Juvia's cheeks were heating up, a lot.

"Gray-Sama made Juvia's rain stop."

Gajeel P.O.V. 

Gajeel swore he was going to burst. _My little sister stayed the night at that bastards house? Loki flippin lives there, I bet he hit on her! _Gajeel's mind was swarming with thoughts as he stood there. _How did he make her rain stop? I've tried to many times to make her happy, and then one night she gets rescued by him and he completely changes her? _Gajeel bit his lower lip as he thought. Then suddenly, his eyes widened. He made a devilish grin. _Oooohh... _

"Geehee!" He laughed, nodding his head. He figured it out. Juvia and Levy looked at him with curiosity. _Juvia and Gray huh? Well that's one thing I never thought I would hear in my entire life. _

"Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked looking at him with worry. Gajeel just laughed.

"Have fun with the Popsicle, Juvs." He said. And with that he walked away, a huge grin planted across his face.

Romeo P.O.V. 

Romeo sat down in his assigned seat in the Amphitheater. The people who were starring in the play sat near the front, and the others sat near the back. Ms. Lyra, the drama and singing teacher, began speaking, well more like singing the reports of the play. She was saying something about how we have sold more tickets than they have ever sold in like 9 years when the doors burst open. Romeo looked back surprised from the loud noise. A girl with navy blue hair ran it, putting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Ms. Marvel, that was a fantastic entrance! But maybe save it for another play. Ooh! Perhaps we could do something like that! Like when they figure out that Juliet is dead, and the maid comes down and bursts through the doors just like that to deliver the news! Oh, Ms. Marvel, you are a genius!" The drama teacher continued to spat on about the new idea, but Romeo was too focused on the beautiful girl who just walked into the room. Her hair was in a pony-tail, unlike her usual pig-tails. She smiled sweetly before walking over to Romeo. Just as she was about to sit down on the corner seat, a piece of carpet was rolled up making her trip and and fall on her face. Romeo darted up and ran towards her.

"Wendy! Wendy, are you ok?!" Romeo bent down and helped Wendy up. She smiled at him, and dusted the dirt off her navy blue skirt and white button-up shirt.

"Thank you Romeo-san, no Romeo! Thank you Romeo!" she exclaimed sitting down in her seat, which just so happens to be next to his. Romeo smirked and sat down next to her. Ms. Lyra continued.

"Well class, lets begin the rehearsal! Cast, we are going to start from the beginning, so go up on stage, I want set-up and design to continue to do prep and decorations, Everybody else, find someone who needs help and help!" Lyra exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Dismissed!" Romeo and Wendy ran up on stage and in their places. "Lets start on the party scene where Romeo and Juliet meet!" Ms. Lyra called out. "And, ACTION!"

Gajeel P.O.V. 

When the bell rang for school to be over, Gajeel walked out and into the open, sunny air. He took in a deep breath. _Geez its stuffy in there... _Gajeel walked out of the gates and turned the corner to the bike rack, where his motorcycle was. He buckled on his helmet and started the engine. Just as he was about to drive off, someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Gajeel rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn around. He already knew the person standing beside him was Little Miss Shortie.

"Oi? What do you want?" He grunted still facing the opposite direction. He heard her let out a big huff.

"Gajeel, we are starting on the poster today! I was just reminding you that I'm coming over to your house," she said walking up to the front of the motorcycle to he could see her. Gajeel stared at her intently.

"When?" He asked.

"Uh, now? I was just about to start walking to your house when I saw you over here, so I thought I would come over here and remind you..." She trailed off seeing the expression on his face. It wasn't his annoyed, angry face, he actually looked kind of sincere. Then she saw him smirk.

"Hop on." He said tilting his head, gesturing for her to get on the motorcycle. She took a step back in shock.

"What?" she squeaked.

"There isn't a point of making you walk over to my house. I'll give you a ride, get on." He said holding out an extra helmet. She tightened her grip around the book in her arms, not taking the helmet.

"No, really. Its fine Gajeel, I can walk!" She said tensing up a bit. Her eyes looked frightened and worried. Gajeel laughed, understanding the situation. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She let out a small scream, but Gajeel covered her mouth and placed the helmet on her head, tightening it to fit her small head, and locked it. She struggled against him, but his muscular arms were too strong for her. He picked her up by the back of her collar again and placed her behind him. The bookworm tried to get off the bike, but Gajeel sped off, making her throw her arms around his chest and grip on to him like a cat trying to get away from water.

"Geehee!" The spiky haired boy laughed as he drove away from the Academy and off to his house. And for some reason Gajeel liked it. He liked the fact that her arms were around him. He felt complete. Gajeel shook his head, trying to forget the thought that crept up on his mind. _What am I thinking? She is the school nerd! Why would I want to be with her? _He yelled at himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts.

Why would someone like him, ever want to be with someone like her?

**Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! HAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH ALWAYS BEING A TOUGHY GAJEEL! I KNOW YOU HAVE A SOFT SIDE! Haha, sorry, sometimes I talk to the characters and they give me ideas to what should happen! Haha...**

**Gajeel: I DO NOT HAVE THAT MUCH OF A SOFT SIDE! **

**Levy: Oh come on Gajeel! You were the one who came up with the whole idea when-**

**IceWatermage: No! That part hasn't come up yet! Don't go spoiling anything! **

**Levy: Oh... Haha, sorry... **

**Wendy: I don't know why you had me fall though... **

**Romeo: Sorry, that was my idea... You know, I thought it would be cute... *Blushes* **

**Wendy: *Blushes* **

**Natsu: Awe, look at that! Romeo scored a nice one! **

**Lucy: Natsu, leave the two alone... **

**Natsu: What? Do you want me to give you attention? *Moves in closer to Lucy* **

**IceWatermage:** **Alright... Lets move away from that... Haha... Oh gosh... Guys! GET A ROOM! Sorry about that... **

**Erza: When are we going to come into this story? **

**Jellal: Yeah... I feel so left out... **

**IceWatermage:** **Alright! Guys, I will have Jerza be the main in the next chapter! Well, keep reading! **

**Gray: Try to make my character seem cool about the whole thing! Don't give me away that easily! **

**IceWatermage: Oh, come on Gray... **

**IceWatermage and Happy: YOU LIIIIIIIKKEEE HER! **

**Gray: I do not! *Blushes* **

**Juvia: *Cries* **

**Gray: Juvia! No! I don't like you, I love you! *Goes and hugs her* **

**IceWatermage and all the other characters: YOU LOOOOOOVVEEEE EACH OTHER! **

**Gray: That... I will agree with... **

**Juvia: Gray-sama... *Gray kisses Juvia* **

**IceWatermage: Sorry... Got a little carried away with the characters... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Natsu: What? I barely got to say anything! **

**IceWatermage: Thats cuz you were too busy making out with Lucy! **

**Lucy: W-what? That wasn't what was going on!**

**Natsu: What? Are you too embarrassed to admit that you love me? **

**Erza: Proof! **

**Elfman: Be a MAN and admit you love him! **

**IceWatermage: Oh my gosh guys! I have to post this chapter! GO AWAY! **

**~IceWatermage**


	6. Chapter 6: HE DID WHAT NOW?

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Just so you know, I am trying my best to write these chapters as quick as possible, but school really sucks, and homework comes first... Well, I will not leave you hanging for any longer than a week, that would just kill me as well as you guys... Thank you all soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! They really cheer me up and motivate me to keep going on and write more! This may be a little forward but I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Please keep reading! Hopefully the characters wont interrupt me like they did last time...**

PSH! I totally own Fairy Tail! *Laughs nervously* Like, why wouldn't I? OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I COULD NEVER OWN SOMETHING SO MARVELOUS! Sorry Hiro Mashima... All credit goes to you... -Annoyed 0_0

**ERZA P.O.V.**

Erza slowly exited her classroom and walked down the crowded hallway. She couldn't believe that she just spent most of the day with Jellal. It was like a dream come true. No... It was like a fairytale...

****

When Erza got to her house, she pulled out a video lacrima and called one of her good friends, Cana. The brown haired girl immediately answered, but the first sight Erza saw was a barrel full of beer going down Cana's throat.

"Cana, you know having that much alcohol is bad for you," Erza said sternly, even though she knew that it wasn't going to help at all. Cana drank 24-seven. And if she wasn't drinking, something must be terribly wrong. Cana put down her beer and looked Erza in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." She muttered gulping down another barrel. Guildharts suddenly appeared in the lacrima.

"Hey Erza, still President?" He asked hugging the girl sitting next to him. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. _Cana really did make a mistake telling him she is his daughter didn't she..._**(SPOILER ALERT!)**Erza thought watching the father squeeze his daughter as tight as he could, and Cana pretending not to like it though on the inside Erza could tell that she was hoping he would give her this attention all day.

"Yes, and guess who I saw yesterday?" Erza said watching their reactions change from loving and annoyance to utter curiosity. Erza continued, "I saw Jellal." Cana's eyes widened and Guildharts jaw dropped to the floor.

"You saw who now?" Cana said almost dropping her beer, but saving it at the last minute. Guildharts just stared at her.

"Jellal Fernandez..." Erza trailed off seeing that their expressions didn't change. "What?" Both of them gaped at her, speechless.

"Hes at... Your school?" Guildharts managed to choke out. Erza nodded, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked sternly. She didn't like not knowing things. She preferred it when she knew what was going on. But at this moment, she didn't have a clue.

"You see..." Cana started, just as she looked at her father. He nodded and she continued.

"Jellal used to be over here, at my school..." Erza's eyes widened as Cana continued to explain. "He was kicked out when he took over the school..." _WHAT?! _Erza was speechless, so she continued to stare blankly at the two in the lacrima. "His parents were teachers there, so he wanted to get his revenge on them... He was going crazy after they took him away from you... At first it was minor, like he was crying himself to sleep at night, then it turned into something horrible. He took out all his rage on other kids, he was a big bully at his middle and high school. Everybody was afraid of him. During class, he would talk to himself... It was almost like he was talking to someone... He finally had enough and attacked. He took over the school. He made everybody do as he said. The teachers and students were trapped at the school for a while, he made them do hard labor and build him this humongous castle... He almost made his parents kill themselves..." Cana trailed off, shuddering at the thought. Erza stayed silent, staring off into the distance. "Luckily, I left school early the day it happened, so I wasn't caught up in it... Guildharts over here was able to stop him, he hit him in the head really hard. When Jellal woke up, he couldn't remember anything... He didn't remember ever taking over the school, his parents, he couldn't even remember himself..." Cana stopped talking seeing the look on her scarlet haired friends face. Erza gulped, taking in all this information.

"He... He r-really did all that?" Erza squeaked, not believing what she just heard. _Jellal was always such a wonderful person. He was always there for me... How could he possibly have done anything like that?  
_  
"Execpt for you..." Guildhart finally said something after Cana's long explanation. Erza's head shot up, confusion written all over her face.

"W-what?"

"Jellal couldn't remember anything except for you. Right when he woke up, he started frantically looking for you. He kept calling your name. Whenever we asked him a question, the only thing he answered is that he had no clue who we were, and that he wanted to talk to you..." said Guildharts. Erza wasn't breathing. How could she breath at a time like this? All her concentration was focused on that one phrase. Her vision went blurry and she fell off her chair.

"Erza!" Cana and Guildharts both yelled in unison, standing up to try and see if she was ok. Erza sucked in a deep breath and her vision cleared. _He hurt all those people... He tried to kill... For me? _Erza was shocked. How could he ever do something like this. She knew that he would do anything to protect her, but this was crossing the line... And why was she the only one he could remember? He didn't even remember his own name, and yet he was looking around for her.

Erza swallowed loudly, still gripping onto the table for support, she pulled herself back up. The two people in front of her slowly relaxed, now knowing that she is ok.

"He seemed perfectly normal when I met him yesterday, how could he have lost his memory?" She asked, her voice and eyes serious. This was not a joking matter.

"I don't know... He probably gained it back, he was transferred to another state right after the incident..." Cana said her voice just as serious as Erza's. I was possible he got it back... He seemed so nice, he was just like the Jellal she knew long ago...

Is he?

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu leaped out of his chair and ran home. He didn't live far away, so he was able to get there in less that two minutes at his maximum speed. Natsu threw open the door and crashed on the couch. His breathing was heavy, but he wasn't very tired.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to open the door like a normal person!" Natsu looked at the door to see two of its hinges ripped off, so the door was hanging awkwardly to its side. Natsu shrugged and gave the old man in front of him a grin.

"Sorry Gramps! How did you get home so fast?" Makarov smiled back. "I had the day off. Mira told me she could handle the kids and that I should take a break..." The old man slowly walked over to the door and screwed the hinges back on. Natsu shrugged it off and rested his head on a pillow. You would think living with the principal would be a pain, but Makarov was really easy going. Most Principals are very strict and need things done a certain way. Gramps was normally like that at Fairy Academy, but he knew Natsu doesn't follow the rules at school, so why would he follow them at home? Just as Makarov was about to shut the newly fixed door, a little girl quickly rushed into the room. She sat down on the couch next to Natsu, her navy blue hair hung perfectly in a high pony tail. Her eyes glowed when she looked at the pink haired boy laying on the couch next to her.

"You run really fast Natsu-san..." She said her breath staggering. Natsu smirked.

"Hey Wendy! How was school?" The girl smiled brightly at him.

"I had a fun time. We rehearsed lines in drama and-" Wendy began but Natsu cut her off.

"With Romeo?" Natsu asked already knowing the answer, considering her face instantly heated up and she put her head down trying to hide it.

"Well... I have homework to do!" Wendy exclaimed finding her excuse. She quickly ran upstairs with her backpack. Natsu just laughed. _Aah... Young love..._

"Natsu!" Natsu looked to the door to see the one and only blue cat walking in his direction. **(Ik, the cats don't have wings... This is a story without magic... Sorry!) **Happy jumped onto Natsu's lap and sat down.

"Hey! Haven't seen you all day? We had a sub... Why weren't you teaching?" Natsu stared at the cat, his eyes glowing evily. Happy shifted uncomfortably.

"YOU WERE WITH CARLA WEREN'T YOU!" Natsu screamed hugging his dear friend tightly. Happy has had a crush on the white cat Carla ever since he laid eyes on her. Natsu knew that Carla liked him back, even though she never dared to admit it.

"Well, I asked her out..." Happy started. Natsu leaned in closer to him, wanting to make sure he heard the answer.

"And I said yes." Nastu and Happy both turned around to see the white beauty standing at the door, carrying a business bag, and wearing the teachers uniform. She slowly shut the door.

"I KNEW IT!" Natsu yelped throwing his hands in the air. Carla huffed, grabbed Happy's hand, and dragged him upstairs.

"Come one, we have much work to do before school tomorrow!" She stated her cheeks burning red. Natsu grinned at himself happily. He knew it was just an excuse to hang out with Happy without anyone knowing.

"AYE!" Happy yelled happily, **(What do you know?)** following the wonder of a cat dreamily. _God, there are couples all over the place... _Natsu said laying his head back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Ding-Dong!" Natsu groaned loudly and walked to the door. _Can't I just have a moment of peace?_

Natsu threw open the door, looking as annoyed as possible. And he did not expect to see what he just saw.

"Lisanna? Lucy?"

**HAHA! Gonna leave it there! Until next chapter! I really am enjoying this! I just had to throw in a little Happy and Carla fling in there! It would not be a story without a cat romance!**

So to explain if you are confused, Jellal was sent off as a little boy to a new school cause his parents were transferred to work there. He was so devastated about leaving Erza behind that he lost his mind and went crazy just like in the anime and manga, except for Ultear was controlling him... So I changed it up!

If you have any questions, ask me in private messaging or in a review! Sorry for the such short chapters! School is making me a Busy Busy Bee, so I am just posting as much as I can to not keep you guys waiting a long time!

Natsu: You can't end it there!

IceWatermage: Look, Natsu. I am busy! I'll put the next one up as soon as I can!

Lisanna: Just respect her space, its good enough that she is at least writing the chapters!

IceWatermage: Thank you!

Jellal: This chapter makes me seem like such a bad guy...

Erza: Don't worry, remember what happens? I-

IceWaterMage: NO! NO SPOILERS! GO, GO BEFORE MORE OF THEM COME!

~IceWatermage


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Hey guys! I'm back! The weekend has finally arrived! I will do my best to post at least two more chapters but I have to go somewhere tomorrow so I might be busy... But I will totally write on Sunday! Ok, this is where the real magic happens! I'm really gonna try to have romance in these, ok! I think the characters are falling in love a little too slow... LETS SPEED IT UP GUYS! So, I have no clue what the main focus will be this chapter, but I will try to get close to two couples to really show their feelings...**

Btw, I am going to be making the chapter longer, cause they keep getting really short, and that's kind of unfair... So enjoy!

Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the wonderful support! I will try to make a chapter where I reply to all my reviews, but that will probably be when the story is ova... So, please keep reviewing! I love hearing uplifting comments, and I am all ears for any suggestions!

I... Holy crap I can't say it... I... I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Why am I even living... 0_0

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"Lucy? Lisanna?" Natsu asked his jaw literally on the floor. Lisanna smiled at him sweetly. She had her arms around a terrified looking Lucy. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. Natsu gulped. _No... This can't be happening...  
_  
"NOW!" Natsu heard Lisanna scream loudly. Before Natsu knew what was happening, a bag fell over his hand, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was being pushed into a wagon. He began screaming curses.

"What the heck is going on? LISANNA! Where are you taking me?" Natsu yelped trying to undo the knots around his hands, but it was no use. They were held together to tight for him to break free.

"Be a man and be still," he heard a strong voice say. Natsu rolled his eyes. _Oh god... Elfman is here? _Elfman is Lisanna's big brother, and his favorite word is MAN, which annoys Natsu. A LOT. Whenever he went over to Lisanna's house for a date or something, Elfman would always talk and lecture him about what you have to do to be a MAN. Like, "Real MEN cry!" or, "People who participate are real MEN!" Natsu didn't understand how Lisanna manages to deal with this guy everyday. Especially his girlfriend Evergreen.

"Oh... Hi Elfman..." Natsu broke out leaning back in the comfortable wagon cushion. But it didn't last long because just a second later Natsu fell to the floor, barfing in the bag around his head. "Get... me... off... this thing..." He wheezed, barely even able to move.

"Natsu, come on, we are almost there!" a soft voice soothed. Nastu immediately knew it was Lisanna.

"Um... Where are you taking us anyways?" Another voice whispered almost too low Nastu could barley hear it over his own moaning and gagging. Natsu laid down on the floor, giving into the sickness.

"We are taking you..." But Natsu couldn't hear the rest of the sentence because his motion sickness was overflowed and he just laid there on the ground like an idiot, throwing up all over the bag on his head.  
**  
Lucy P.O.V. **

  
Lucy looked down at the sick Nastu laying in front of her. Her hands were tied behind her back, but not too tight because she was a girl and Elfman said, "REAL MEN never hurt girls!" She didn't have a bag over her head either, cause Lisanna was pretty sure that Lucy wouldn't come without a big fight, like Natsu would.

"Um... Where are you taking us anyways?" Lucy asked nervously, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer or not. Nastu moaned really loudly and passed out, although his gagging didn't stop. _Motion sickness huh... Weird... _Lucy thought staring at the poor pink haired scarf boy on the floor.

"We are taking you guys on a date!" Lisanna exclaimed throwing her hands in the air excitedly. Lucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" She screamed, almost making the man driving the cart crash into a building from the sudden sound. Lisanna flinched a little and smiled at her guiltily.

"Yeah, I set you two up on a date..." She trailed off, seeing the expression on her friends face.

"But you just broke up with Natsu! Why would you want to set him up on a date with another girl!" Lucy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, making the rope tied around her hands fall to the ground. Lisanna took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Lucy was so confused. _How can she be so calm about this? _Lucy thought trying to understand what was going on.

"I knew you wouldn't understand... But I will try to sum it up for you." Lucy nodded, thankful that she will be getting an explanation soon.

"You have heard about that old folktale where it talks about how two people, a boy and a girl, both bought the same puzzle, but in each of the puzzles, one puzzle piece was missing while they each had an extra piece that they already had?" Lucy nodded, remembering the story. **(I made this folktale up, so don't go looking up the story or anything. It just came from the top of my head...) **

"Yeah, we learned about it in Social Studies. The two people began to look for the extra puzzle piece, knowing that someone else might have it. The only reason they wanted the piece so bad was because the puzzle was supposed to tell their fortune, so the last piece was the biggest piece of all. After a while of searching, the man ended up going to the shop where he bought the puzzle and asked if they could get the piece. The cashier looked at the man and smiled. 'Go ask that woman over there, she may have your piece.' The man gratefully walked over to the woman and asked if she could give him the missing piece. At first the woman looked at him, confused. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her puzzle. The man did the same. She pulled out the extra piece from her pocket and placed it in the open spot on his puzzle. Right when the piece was placed, words began to appear. They said, 'Give her her piece.' The man was stunned by the order, not expecting that to happen, but he dutifully obeyed. He pulled his extra puzzle piece out and placed it in the empty spot of her puzzle. Once again, the words began to appear. 'Look up.' Both adults looked up and found themselves staring into each other eyes, unable to look away. That's how love at first sight was created..." Lucy finished, breathing in and out from the long story. Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, exactly! Now lets take a look at you and Natsu," she said smiling evilly. "How did you too meet?" Lucy smiled at the memory.

"Well, I just was walking to class, but I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going, so I bumped into somebody. A smoke bomb randomly went off, making it blurry everywhere. When my eyes fnally adjusted, al I saw was this pair of emerald eyes. They were like-" Lucy stopped, suddenly realizing what she had just said. Lisanna smiled a devilish grin and raised her eyebrow.

"They were like?" Lisanna leaning in, smirking to herself. Lucy waved her hand in front of her, trying to dismiss the idea away.

"No! Wait! Its not like that! This is nothing like the story!" Lucy squealed. She couldn't believe her vulnerability. She practically just let out all her feeling towards Natsu, and to his ex... _Nice job Lucy... Way to go... _Lisanna kept nodding her head and gesturing towards Natsu. Lucy put her hands to her face, trying to hide the blush that was flowing all over her face. The wagon suddenly stopped, sending Natsu flying and waking up the sleeping Elfman.

"Ooh! Looks like we're here!" Lisanna got up out of the wagon and stretched. She then took hold of Lucy's arms and dragged her out into the open air. Elfman took Natsu and draped him over his shoulder. Lucy looked around stunned.

It was a nice, little part of the town. It had flowers and lights lit everywhere, sending Lucy a very welcomed feeling. There were vendor shops all over the place selling things from food, jewelry, plants, to stuff like wagon parts and different weapons. It was an amazing view. The sun was still up, but it was setting a little bit, making the sky all different shades of red, orange, and pink. Lucy smiled, feeling like she was in heaven.

"Lisanna! Nice job, you got them over!" Lucy looked around to see the vice president Mira-Jane standing next to a girl with wonderful long, blue hair and shimmering blue eyes. The girl was wearing a Fairy Academy uniform, the white button up shirt, navy blue skirt, and matching socks, sending her the note that the girl went to her school. Lucy was wearing the same outfit, so it wasn't hard to tell. The poor girl looked terrified. Standing next to them was a blonde haired male, very muscular, and something looking like a lightning strike going down his right eye, carrying another male slumped over his shoulder. He had dark hair and also a buff figure. The blonde looked annoyed and was holding the black haired boy with nothing but his pinky finger.

"I see you got Juvia and Gray," Lisanna added hugging the beautiful white haired female. "Lucy, this is Juvia, thats Gray, and this is Laxus." Lisanna introduced the three. The girl, Juvia's, eyes softened slightly as she reached her tied hands out to shake Lucy's hand. She pouted realizing that it was nearly impossible to shake hands in the position she was in. Mira quickly ran over and untied her, so the two could shake properly.

"Good evening Lucy-san," Juvia said politely. Lucy smiled, already warming up the bright girl in from of her.

"Hi Juvia," Lucy shook hands with the girl.

"Do you have any idea why we are here?" She heard the bluenet whisper softly. She looked sounded frightened. Lucy was just about to answer but she was rudely interrupted.

"What the heck is freeze brain doing over here!" She heard a voice scream out. Natsu got of his sack, and his motion sickness was finally over with. She saw Gray's eyes darken as he took a step towards the pink haired male.

"What did you say flame brain?" The two began bickering until Mira whispered something in each of their ears and they both wrapped their arms around each other shoulders and began skipping happily. Lucy was able to only make out one word. Erza.

"Alright! Is everybody ready?" Mira exclaimed happily, even though practically everybody could see a devil inside her trying to get out. Everybody looked at her, not knowing what was happening.

"Ready for what?" Gray growled, still annoyed at Natsu. Mira, Laxus, Lisanna, and Elfman all exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Lucy saw Juvia gulp.

"Ready for your double date!"

**Juvia P.O.V.**

Juvia gulped. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was happening. Mira-Jane could be very scary at times. Especially when she is matchmaking. She tries to get the couple together no matter what.

She remembered this one story she overheard about Elfman and Evergreen. She practically made them get together, at first they were pretending so she wouldn't hurt them, but in the end, the two actually ended up falling in love. But that was a few months ago... _Maybe Mira-san has changed since then... Maybe she really isn't as scary as everybody says she is..._

"Ready for your double date!" Lisanna and Mira both exclaimed at the same time. Laxus and Elfman snickered. Juvia's heart stopped when she heard it. _They are going on a date... With those two? _Juvia looked at the males in front of her. Both of them looked dead. They were pale, their shoulders were slumped over, and their jaws were resting on the floor. **(A little dramatic... But whateva! They are surprised!)**

"A... Date..." Natsu whispered staring at the girls in shock. Lisanna smiled.

"Oh yeah, lets get stared!" Lisanna exclaimed grabbing a frozen Lucy by the arm, and a dead-looking Natsu by the hand, and dragging them to a small shop. _Oh gosh... Its spread to Lisanna... _Juvia thought worriedly. Lucy turned around, her face filled with fear and horror. Juvia felt bad for her, but she mostly felt bad for herself. She had Mira-Jane.

Juvia slumped her shoulders and slowly turned around to look at Mira, she was smiling widely and rubbing her hands together. Gray took a step back in fear.

"Alright, that leaves you two!" She exclaimed latching onto both of them. She pulled them over to a small shop and pushed them inside. The shop was fulled with beautiful flowers and valentines chocolates. A little girl with short, pink hair hung high in two pigtails came skipping over happily.

"Hello Mira-san!" The girl exclaimed stopping in front of the three.

"Sheria! Good to see you, is it set-up?" Sheria nodded enthusiastically.

"I will show you to it!" She quickly ran over to a small door, with Juvia, Gray, and Mira not far behind. It took a while for Mira to drag Gray to the door. Sheria looked at Mira, when she nodded, Sheria opened the door revealing a small room.

It was probably about the size of a large bathroom, inside was a round table that was set to perfection. There were no lights on, the only thing keeping them from the dark was probably over thirty candles lit everywhere, giving the room a romantic feeling. Mira pushed the two inside and shut the door quickly.

*Click* Gray yanked the door nob back and forth, but the door wouldn't budge. Juvia was locked inside. With Gray.

"Mira! Open the door!" Gray yelled banging his fists against the wood.

"Are you kidding? The plan worked perfectly! You guys are staying in there!" A muffled voice said, clearly Mira's.

"What's this about! Why are you locking us in here!?" Gray tried opening the door again, but still, it was no use.

"For LOVE!" A little girl's voice screamed happily. Juvia heard footsteps growing further and further away.

She was being left alone. In a small room. With Gray. Can Juvia handle this?

**Hey! That's it for this chapter! I had a great time writing this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Mira practically made me do the blind double date thing... She really is scary...**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing! I really love it! If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me or review! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow... But I don't know... Perhaps... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Gray: Maybe we could-

IceWatermage: NO! STOP TAKING OVER MY COMPUTER! GO AWAY!

~IceWatermage 


	8. Chapter 8: The Double Date

**Sup! If you were confused yesterday, well I started chapter 7 on Friday, and finished it Saturday night... So today is Sunday... Maybe I will finish it today... Maybe not... Idk...**

Well, thank you guys for the great reviews, and I love it when people follow my stories! I am really excited for this chapter! Maybe something will happen... *Bites lip* Idk...

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I will, I will try to make it as romantic as I can... I am holding off on the other three couples right now, but I will surely get back to them soon!

I do not own Fairy Tail... I am kinda getting used to saying that... I mean, I had to say it eight times now... My life sucks... Oh well... ENJOY!

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Natsu jerked the door nob back and forth. He could not be trapped in here. With her. Not that Natsu doesn't like her, in fact he likes her a lot, its just that they were in a VERY small room. With a table set up in the middle of it. And candles. Like thousands of them were everywhere. **(Dramatic!)  
**  
"Lisanna! What are you doing?" Natsu yelled banging his head on the door. It was silent for a few moments, then someone decided to answer.

"I'm handing you your puzzle piece!" She exclaimed. Natsu could tell that she was happy. It wasn't just a fake smile. She really was enjoying having him in a small room with Lucy.

"But-"

"Natsu, I already explained this to you. I also explained it to Lucy. You guys will get it soon enough!" Lisanna began to walk away.

"LOVE!" Sherry screamed through a crack in the door. "Its LOVE!" Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at a very pale Lucy.

"Hey Luce... Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while..." Natsu mumbled sitting down on on side of the decorative table. There was food placed all over it, and any person would know Natsu wouldn't give that up. He began to show down, making little pieces of food fly everywhere.

Natsu looked up at Lucy. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. "Luce?" She opened her eyes quickly and looked at him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Lucy closed her eyes again and relaxed.

"Thinking..." Natsu tilted his head, forgetting about the food on the table for a moment.

"What about?"

"What Lisanna said..." Her voice was low and steady. She wasn't extremely perky at this particular moment. She slowly got off the wall and sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"Do you know what she is talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked taking a sip of her lemonade. Natsu shook his head.

"Do you?" He replied. He actually sort of knew what was going on, but he wasn't sure he was right.

"Yes..." Lucy trailed off. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really think..." Natsu began.

"I don't know..."

_Could she really be the one?_

**Gray P.O.V.**

Gray rubbed his temples. _Was this really happening? _He quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, making Juvia shift uncomfortably. He looked at her, she quickly looked away from him once their eyes met. _Is she uncomfortable or something? _Gray looked down and noticed his shirt was halfway off. He quickly buttoned it back up and sat down.

"So..." Gray said awkwardly. They didn't exactly know each other very well. He really just saved her like twice...

Juvia stayed silent. She was seated in a corner on the floor, her legs pushed against her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around them. It wasn't exactly the best situation...

"We better get used to each other... Mira is probably never going to let us out.." Gray didn't understand why they were in there though. Mira and Lisanna said they were going on a date, but why him and Juvia? Did she pair them up or something?

_Oh no... Once she starts she is never going to stop until something happens... ! HELP!_

Gray's thought were blowing through his mind and he didn't realize the blue haired girl had gotten up and walked over to him. He turned to look at her. She was looking away from him, her face heated, and she was holding out his clothes. Gray didn't realize that he had taken off his pants, shoes, and shirt because he was way too lost in his thoughts. He was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Oi!" Gray yelled snatching the clothes out of her hands and shoving them on his body. _Well this is embarrassing... That's the second time I've stripped in front of her..._

"Sorry Juvia..." He said scratching the back of his neck, giving her a sly grin.

"I-its ok, G-Gray-sama..." She stuttered still looking away from him. Gray was able to make out the red staining her cheeks. __

_She is cute when she is embarrassed... _Gray thought without thinking. **(Ik, weird huh? It's possible though!) **His cheeks also heated up from the sudden thought as he looked away. What was he thinking? Its almost like his mind was taking control over him. He felt different. There was a feeling deep inside him trying to get out. But he didn't know what it is...

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am starved!" Gray sat down on one of the chairs and filled his plate up with goodies. Juvia returned to her corner and curled up by it. Gray looked at her oddly.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked. She raised her head to look at him.

"Juvia didn't know if Gray-sama wanted Juvia to sit with him..." She replied. He shook his head in shock.

"Why wouldn't I want you to sit with me? First of all, we are trapped in a room together, so why not? And secondly, I like spending time with you," Gray replied gesturing to the seat across from him at the small table.

_You like spending time with her? Really Gray? Really? How obvious does that sound? _He saw Juvia's eyes widen and she hopped up from the floor and eagerly sat down at the table.

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama!" Juvia exited. She scooped up some sushi on her plate and ate it with joy. Gray stared at her with interest.

_She's different... She is different from anybody I have ever met... _Gray looked at the way she ate her food. She ate it with pure joy and happiness. _I bet she would show that same joy even if she was eating the most disgusting food ever... _Gray was curious about her.

She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. That was the feeling deep down inside him. Deep inside his heart, he was growing strong feelings for the beauty that sat in front of him. They weren't normal feelings. They were wonderful feelings that made his heart skip a beat every time she looked at him.

Gray's eyes widened as he started to think about this feeling a little more.

_Is this what love feels like?_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy has been thinking about it for a while now. The story about the puzzle. It couldn't leave her mind. What Lisanna had said to her. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Lisanna was right. What if Natsu was her missing puzzle piece?

"Do you really think..." Natsu trailed off, probably wondering if he should mention it.

"I don't know..." Lucy answered. But Lucy did know. Lucy knew that she had strong feelings for Natsu, she just didn't know if she should tell him.

Natsu began eating his meal once again after a moment of complete silence. It was such a squishy room, so even if she went to the farthest wall, she still was only a few feet from Natsu. She fiddled with her blonde hair, wondering what to do next. They were probably going to be stuck in there for a while, considering what she had heard about Mira. Mira is apparently the devil matchmaker. Does Lucy believe this. Of course she does.

"So what do you want to do?" Natsu asked leaning back against the metal chair he was sitting on. He practically ate all the food. There was only about one left of everything, which he probably left for her. Or maybe he left it there for himself for when he gets hungry again.

"Well, there isn't really much to do here..." Lucy added looking around the room. It was practically empty except for the table, chairs, and candles.

What were they supposed to do? Seven minutes in heaven? Lucy blushed at the thought. Natsu was just about to say something when-

*CRASH! BOOM! (MANY OTHER EXPLOSIVE STUFF)*

One of the walls suddenly burst in half. Smoke covered every inch of the room, and there were little dust particles floating everywhere. Lucy coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to keep anymore from going into her mouth.

When the smoke cleared, Lucy was barely able to make out the figures of two people. From the looks of it, one was male and the other was female. Most of the candles were blown out from the blast, but there was one right next to the intruders giving off the slightest hint of light.

The two figures came closer. Lucy was right. One was male, and the other was female. From just the smallest amount of light, Lucy was able to see a pair of shimmering blue eyes coming from one of the figures, and from the other she saw a very muscular body.

_Wait, is that...-_

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay! I left it there! And I think I showed some pretty clear feelings from some of the characters!**

Gray: You had me way to sensitive...

Ice: Oh, you have to admit it Gray. You can be a sweetheart!

Natsu: *smirks*

Gray: Shut it Dragoneel!

Natsu: You lookin for a fight Fullbuster?

Ice: Erza!

Natsu and Gray: *Whistle and skip happily with arms around each other*

Ice: Thats what I thought. Now go! I have to finish my Author's Note!

Well, anyways... Hope you enjoyed it! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry... Haha, well anyways, I will try to have my next chapter up in less than a week... So yeah... I tried!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Remember, that in the end of this story, I will try to reply to all my viewers! Well, you better go before they come back! Bye!

~IceWatermage (AKA: ICE)


	9. Chapter 9: Handcuffed

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger... And for not updating in a while... A LONG while... And for the short chapters... I will definitely make this one longer! I planning on adding in the other three couples... MUHAHAHAHA!**

Alright no more spoilers! You will have to read! Hehe... 0_0

Well thank you all sooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I got a lot of good ones lately... THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Please keep reviewing! I love tips!

I'm just gonna say it... *sighs* I don't own Fairy Tail... *shakes head in disappointment*

ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING! :)

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy stared in shock at what was in front of her eyes. There, standing in front of them, were Juvia and Gray. They just broke down the wall.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu yelled out, swatting the smoke away from his eyes.

"Ooh! It worked! And Gray-sama were right! Natsu-san and Lucy-san are back here!" Juvia squealed clapping her hands together in delight.

"Good teamwork Juvia," Gray stated giving her a one of a kind smile. Lucy saw Juvia blush deeply and turn away.

"What are you doing here droopy eyes?!" Natsu slammed his forehead against Gray's.

"Trying to get out slanted eyes!" Gray threw back at him and they continued arguing.

"Oh, Lucy-san! Are you alright?" Juvia ran over to her and helped her off the floor. Lucy smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Juvia!" Lucy said dusting the dirt off her uniform. Which didn't really help, considering it had already turned a light brown. "How did you guys-" Lucy started but Juvia answered before she could finish the question.

"Gray-sama said he heard voices coming from over here, and he recognized Natsu-san's voice, so we broke down the wall. Juvia didn't expect to be in another very small room though..." Juvia said bluntly.

"Oh..." Lucy faded out. "Wait, did you guys say you broke the wall? Just the two of you?" Lucy asked curiously, already forming a plan in her head. Juvia nodded.

"Yes, we only hit it once and it caved in," Juvia answered looking at the destroyed wall. A light bulb appeared above Lucy's head.

"So, why don't we just beak down this wall so we can get out?" Lucy stated pointing to the wall next to the metal door. Juvia's face lit up.

"Lucy-san is brilliant!" Juvia screamed excitedly. Lucy sweat dropped. _Does she always talk in third person like that?_

"Ok, so on the count of three, lets go. Ready? One... Two... THREE!" Lucy exclaimed as her and Juvia charged at the wall.

*Clong!* Both girls collapsed on the floor, holding their injured shoulders.

"Lucy-san, the wall is metal as well..." Juvia squeaked knocking on the wall. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Mira..."

"So there isn't a way out?" Gray asked, obviously done fighting with Natsu. Natsu's arms were crossed as he stood in front of the stripper.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia blushed furiously as she hid her face. Gray looked down and saw that this time he was wearing nothing. Nata. He rushed into the other room and pulled his clothes back on.

"Looks like it..." Lucy sighed standing up.

"Dang it Lisanna... Mira..." Natsu cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth. "Let me try!" Natsu charged at the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open quickly, sending Nastu flying backwards into Lucy, who fell on the ground breaking his fall.

Mira's face appeared in the doorway, looking even more devilish than EVER.

"Took you two long enough to figure out that wall was hollow..." Mira stated gesturing to Gray and Juvia. Gray took a step towards her, but she held up her hand, making him stop in place. Probably scared to death... "Anyways, now that you guys are together, you have more visitors!" Mira opened the door wider and pushed two bodies inside. One was extremely large, and the other was a lot smaller compared to the bigger one. "Well, have fun you six!" Lisanna screamed from behind Mira, who just closed the door after her sisters sentence.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Gray yelled banging his fists against the opposite wall.

"Natsu, please get off me..." Lucy breathed in and out slowly. She was hoping he heard her so she wouldn't suffocate. He landed on her stomach. OUCH. Natsu turned around, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh hey Luce! When did you get there?" Natsu asked getting off the blonde. She took in a deep breath, ignoring him, and looked at the two people in front of here.

"Oh dang it!" Natsu yelped joining Gray on the other wall.

Standing in front of her, were the one and only, metal man and bookworm; Gajeel and Levy.

**Levy P.O.V.**

Levy looked at the familiar faces in front of her. _Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia... _Levy thought trying to think of a connection.

"Oh no!" Levy blurted out. All eyes were suddenly on her. She huffed and slouched where she was standing.

"Levy?" Lucy asked standing up, just about to untie the rope between the two, but figured out it wasn't a rope at all. Gajeel and Levy were handcuffed together.

"They set us up on a triple date didn't they..." Levy stated looking at the two couples in front of her. She blushed at her thought. That wold mean they paired her up with Gajeel.

"Make that a quadruple date..." a deep voice muttered from behind her. Levy shot her head around and looked at the empty entrance between the two rooms. No one was there.

"What the heck?" Gray muttered stepping forward to get a closer look. He took a step back in surprise when a figure poked a head across the broken wall, then there was another head. Slowly one of the figures moved forward before the other, and swatted away the smoke still floating in the air. There, standing in front of them was Jellal. His blue hair was a tad messy, and his clothes were wrinkled. Oh.. He must have fought one of them...

"Jellal?" Levy gasped. She had heard about the accident in the other state from Cana, she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. Jellal scratched the back of his head.

"And Erza..." He mention scooting to the side a little to reveal her hidden face. She was standing far behind him, sulking. Her scarlet hair was in a tangled mess, and she kept her head lowered towards the ground, not looking anybody in the face. Levy lowered her gaze to the metal clamp holding their wrists tightly together. They were handcuffed too. **(Btw... I have no clue how they got there... Don't ask me...) **

"Erza-san..." Juvia said softly running over and hugging the poor girl. Levy couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Lucy quickly ran up to her too, helping Juvia comfort her scarlet-haired friend.

A light bulb suddenly flashed on in Levy's mind.

_She knew Jellal... I remember perfectly. Erza used to tell me stories about how herioc he was, and how he always would protect her, but then how his parents had forced him to move across the continent. Oh, Erza... I'm so sorry... _Levy tried to run over and comfort the girl as well, but she was swung backwards harshly. _Dang, that right... I'm stuck to Gajeel... _Levy pouted and tried to pull him along with her, but he was as still as a statue. She rolled her eyes, and stood next to him.

Nastu had also run over to comfort Erza, considering they were childhood friends after Jellal had moved. Natsu stood next to Lucy as they both were talking to the saddened president.

"Hey, guys, I'm real sorry about this..." Jellal trailed off reaching into his pocket. Everybody looked at him with surprise.

_What's he doing? _Levy thought.

Then as quick as a flash, Jellal had grabbed grabbed both Natsu and Lucy's arm, and clamped a handcuff around their wrists. Lucy yelped in surprise, and Natsu tried to jerk his hand back, but Jellal was too fast. The job was already done.

Lucy was handcuffed to Natsu.

**Natsu P.O.V.  
**  
Natsu looked down at the metal shackles. _Oh god... This can't be happening... _Natsu looked up at the beautiful girl's face. Her chocolate eyes were wide with shock. She was looking down at the handcuffs like they were her mother's killer or something.

"GAHAHAHA!" Gray collapsed on the floor, holding his stomach tightly with all his might. He was laughing so hard, Natsu hoped he peed his pants. Well, boxers now...

Natsu looked at the blue haired girl standing next to him nervously. She looked away from him when she noticed that he wasn't wearing pants. Natsu smirked, knowing what was going to happen next.

*Click*

_Oh yeah! _

Gray shot upwards looking down at his wrists. It was now covered with a metal bracelet, attaching him to the blue-haired girl next to him. His eyes widened, and he turned to look at the blue-haired boy. Natsu fell on the floor with laughter, pulling the blonde down with him.

Jellal was smiling sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head with his left hand, since his right hand was attached to Erza's left.

"I am going to kill you tattoo face!" Gray lunged forward but his wrists felt heavier than usual. He looked at the floor to see Juvia lying on the ground, a shocked expression on her face.

"Oi! Juvia, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were handcuffed to me!" Gray yelped bending down to help the girl up.

"Hey Ice Princess! What do you think you are doing!?" Gajeel yelled bolting over there, Levy dragging behind him. Gray stood up with Juvia and faced the mighty beast. **(Tsk...)**

"Helping my friend," Gray replied and Juvia turned away her cheeks burning up. Natsu smirked. _Or maybe more..._

"Get your hands off my sister," Gajeel demanded trying to pull Juvia towards him, but failed. Gray lifted an eyebrow and held up his handcuffed hand, Juvia's hand went up with his. Gajeel frowned and looked at the piece of metal, his eyes narrowing. He grabbed the chain that lay between the two's wrists and put it in his mouth.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, trying to grab it away from him. Gajeel chewed on it for a second then took it out. The metal was bent a little bit, but it wasn't broken. **(Sorry guys, no magic remember!) **Gajeel grunted, walked to the wall, and banged his head on it, leaving a Gajeel head sized dent in the metal. Levy took a step away from him.

Natsu finally got up from laughing and helped Lucy up. Her chocolate eyes were wide from Gajeel big scene. Natsu smiled at her reassuringly.

Erza finally spoke up. "Did anyone hear that?" She asked looking at the door. Everybody followed her gaze and stared at the big chunk of metal. Nothing happened. Natsu shrugged and was just about to talk to Lucy when-

*BOOM!* The door was thrown open, again, and something came flying in, followed by another thing. Everybody's eyes shifted towards the two kids on the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened. _Well what do you know?_

Lying on the floor was a crumpled up Romeo underneath Wendy.

**Wendy P.O.V.**

**20 MINUTES EARLIER**

Wendy was in her room practicing her lines when she was snatched and forced out the window. She gave out a low squeak, but nobody would be able to hear it. _What's happening? _She thought as a bag was flown over her head and her hands were tied behind her back. _Am I being kidnapped? _She thought.

"Sorry Wendy, Mira's orders," she heard a voice say. It was a familiar deep, MANLY voice. Elfman.

"Elfman, what is going on, where are you taking me? What did Mira order you to do?" Wendy's mind was full of questions, but nobody answered. "Elfman?" Still nothing.

Then all of a sudden, the back was flipped off her head, the roped around her hands were cut off, and she was thrown into a room. She shielded herself, expecting to hit the ground harshly, but instead she fell on something soft and plushy.

She pried her eyes open to look at all the wide eyes staring at her, but not only were they looking at her, but they were also looking at something underneath her. Wendy shifted her eyes downward to look at the dark haired boy Romeo. She had landed on top of him.

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

She quickly hopped up and began apologizing over and over again.

"Romeo-san! I am so sorry! I can't believe I didn't notice you there before! I'm so sorry! Oh gosh! I am sooooo sorry!" Wendy bent down to help up the confused boy.

"Wendy! Calm down its ok! I would rather it be me then you!" Romeo exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

"Romeo-san..." Wendy said blushing. _He would take a fall for me?_

"You can call me Romeo, remember?" He said brushing the dirt of his pants. Wendy nodded and looked around at all of the faces.  
_  
There was Natsu handcuffed to Lucy, Gray handcuffed to Juvia, Erza handcuffed to some blue-haired man, and Gajeel handcuffed to Levy. Ok. Wait! Handcuffed! _

Wendy ran over to Natsu and Lucy and tugged on the matal bar.

"Why are you all handuffed?" Wendy asked.

"Why aren't you handcuffed?" Gray asked looking at her and Romeo's wrists.

"Hang on a sec," The blue-haired boy said reaching into his pocket. Romeo and Wendy stood their clueless, not knowing what was going to happen next.

*CLICK!* Both of the kids stared at their wrists, still confused.

"I don't understand..." Wendy said looking around the room at all the smiling faces.

"They locked us in this room and handcuffed all the couples together..." Lucy said her face heating up. Natsu looked away from her as well, his own cheeks a little red.

Wendy's eyes widened. _Oh..._ _OH!_ Wendy slowly turned to look at the boy standing next to her, he had the same look on his face.

_That would mean... I am paired up with Romeo..._

**AND END! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Again, sorry for taking sooooo long... I have been sooo busy lately, I promise I will never leave you hanging this long ever again!**

The longest I will ever leave you guys would be like a week and a half...

Well, thats the end of this chapter, hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! I don't have time to proof read, so sorry if some stuff doesn't make any sense... Pm or leave a review if there are any questions or tips!

Juvia: What are all the couples doing next chapter?

Gray: Yeah, now that everybody is handcuffed, what could make things worse?  
  
**Ice: I dunno... Maybe a little game... *Smirks***

Erza: Like what? Truth or Dare?  
  
**Lucy: Don't give her any ideas!**

Erza: Spin the bottle?

Lucy: That's even worse!

Ice: *Evil smirk*

Until next time!

**~IceWatermage**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare!

**Hi everybody! I am back! Muahahahahaha! Sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger, I just really needed to get the chapter out!**

I have been having so much fun writing this story, but sadly, it is coming to an end... NOOOOO!

Well I guess that's a good thing, but I am going to probably only have three or four more chapters left before the story closes... *Tears up*

At the end of the story, I am going to reply to all of my reviewer peoples because I love you guys soooo much!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to keep reviewing and giving me tips because once this story ends, I have many other ideas for stories and I could really use the insight!

ENJOY MY LOVELY FAIRY FANS!

I do not own Fairy Tail...

**Romeo P.O.V.**

Romeo's eyes widened as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. Her brown eyes were shimmering, her blue hair was delicately hung in high pigtails on her head, and her hand was gently touching his from the close contact. She was beautiful. But that wasn't the problem. Romeo didn't know if he was ready for this. He always knew that Mira was going to pair him up with someone, but never in a million years would he have expected it to be this soon. He was handcuffed to Wendy Marvel.

"Awe, you guys look so cute together!" Lucy and Levy squealed happily as they watched the kids in front of them. Romeo's face heated up.

"Shut up!" He yelled and tried to walk away but, well you know. He was handcuffed to Wendy. He looked at her and she smiled softly, even though on the inside Romeo knew she didn't want to be here just as much as he did.

"Ahem! Can you guys here me?" A voice boomed. Everyone jumped probably ten feet in the air from the sudden noise. Romeo looked up to see a loud speakerphone dangling above them. Mira. "Hi you guys! It looks like Jellal did what I told him to and handcuffed you all up!" She cheered. Hanging underneath the speakerphone was a small lacrima, and you could just barely see an image of Mira-jane, Lisanna, Laxus, and Elfman. Romeo growled under his breath.

"What the heck are you doing this for!" Natsu yelled marching closer to the lacrima, Lucy running behind him.

"FOR LOVE!" Chelia and Sherry then appeared in front of the other four. "We are doing this for love!" Romeo saw Gajeel roll his eyes and tilt his head back. There was a tint of pink in his cheeks, hardly noticeable, but Romeo caught it.

"Anyways," Mira said pushing the two love maniacs aside. "I have a game set up for you guys!"

"And why do you think we are going to play that game?" Gray yelled stepping closer to the lacrima as well, Juvia dragging behind him.

The next thing you know, Gray was lying on the ground, twitching.

"I put electric shocks in all the handcuffs, so if you don't participate, I will shock you." Mira made her one of a kind death glare.

"But don't worry we wont do it a lot, unless you are going against the rules..." Lisanna added it holding up a remote with 10 buttons on it, each button had one of their names on it. Romeo shivered. He didn't want to be electrocuted, considering Gray was still twitching on the floor. Juvia was kneeling beside him, trying to make him snap out of it. Finally, Natsu walked over and smacked some sense into him, only to get electrocuted himself.

"Ok, so what game are we playing?" Gajeel grunted grossing his arms, making Levy's left arm get tangled in his. She blushed furiously.

_Geesh... Maybe there is love in the air tonight..._

"Yeah, is it going to take a long time? Tonight is a school night, and I have homework!" Levy pouted.

"Don't worry you guys, it won't take long! It will just be a little game of-"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Mira and Lisanna both yelled at the same time.

_WHAT?!_

**Erza P.O.V.**

Erza took in a deep breath. _Truth or dare... Ok... I can do this... _Erza kept breathing in and out. In and out.

It was hard for her. She just heard about Jellal's break down in the other country, and now she has to be handcuffed to him. Erza wanted to forgive him, she wanted too so badly, but how can you forgive someone for doing something that horrible?

"So this is how we are going to play: I am going to pick one of you guys to go first, and I will ask them truth or dare. If they say truth, then I will get to ask them any question I want to and they will have to answer truthfully. I have set a pulse detector in your handcuffs that will tell me if you are lying, so don't even try. And if they choose dare, I give them something to do, and they must do it. Then, once that person has gone, they get to pick another person in the room and repeat the process. Any questions?" Mira said. There was silence, indicating that everybody got the gist of it. "Alright then! Lets get started!"

"So... Jellal! Truth or dare?" Mira asked and Erza felt Jellal freeze in place.

_Oh gosh... If he picks truth, she is going to ask him an extremely personal question that will probably involve me, and if he picks dare, then she is going to make him kiss me or something... _Erza thought it through, trying to figure out which seemed best.

Erza looked around the room at all of the couples, they were all doing the same signal. They were telling Jellal to do dare. _I guess dare isn't as bad as truth because Mira does have a way to get into your really, really deep secrets._

"Dare..." Jellal said shaking. Poor guy.

"Awe... You guys are no fun..." Mira complained and Jellal smirked a little. "But!" Crap. "I have a good one!" Jellal swallowed and looked up at the lacrima. Mira's face was devilish. Like really devilish. **(Guys, if Erza thinks its devilish, it must be pretty scary! I mean common sense!)**

"I dare you to..."

**Jellal P.O.V.**

"I dare you too-" Everybody waited, anticipation heating up inside them.

"Hold hands with Erza for the next ten rounds!" Mira yelled happily. Jellal's gave out a sigh of relief. _Ok... That's not that bad... _He thought.

Jellal looked over at Erza. Her head was ducked to the floor, but Jellal could barely see the tinge of red in her cheeks. He took in a deep breath and grabbed her handcuffed hand in his. He felt her stiffen up a bit.

*Whistle* **(You know like the whee-who kind..)**__

Jellal looked at Gray and Gajeel, smiling their heads off. Suddenly, both boys slowly backed away from them. Jellal looked around confused, then noticed that Erza was giving them the death glare. _She always was the best at glaring daggers... _Jellal thought.

"Kawaii!" Mira and Lisanna squealed looking at the couple. Jellal blushed and looked at the floor. "Anyways, now Jellal you get to pick someone else to go," Mira said calming down from the cuteness.

Jellal grinned. "Gray, truth or dare?" Jellal asked.

_Come on... Choose-_

"Dare." Gray said simply. _Yes! _Jellal's smile widened.

"Alright, I dare you to pull that blue-haired girl's hair behind her ear romantically, and kiss her on the cheek." Jellal said, a devilish grin almost as bad as Mira's on his face. Almost. Gray sweat-dropped.

"What?" He choked out. The girl handcuffed to him was pale and frozen. She looked like a ghost.

"What!?" Gajeel yelled taking a step towards Jellal. He looked furious.

"You heard me. Do it, or get shocked." Jellal said looking up at the lacrima. Mira smiled at him.

"Wow, that was a smart one Jellal," She said holding up the remote and placing her finger on Gray's button, getting ready to push it. Gray's eyes widened.

"Ok! Alright!" He yelped turning to face the girl. Her eyes widened as he leaned in. He gently graced his hand across her cheek and put her shimmering blue-hair behind her ear. Just as he was about to kiss her cheek, She dropped to the ground in a daze, pulling Gray down with her.

"Oi!" Gray yelled looking at the girl. Her blue eyes were filled with hearts and she lay on the floor, not moving. "Juvia?" he asked lifting her head up softly and placing it on his crossed legs. _So that's her name..._

"Gray, that was great! Good job! Everybody else, go ahead and sit on the floor in a circle, we are going to be here for a while!" Lisanna said. Jellal sat down next to Erza, their fingers still intertwined. "Jellal, you have to hold Erza's hand for another 9 rounds. Ok Gray, choose somebody!"

Gray looked around the room, searching for the perfect candidate. "Levy, truth or dare."

Levy looked shocked that she was chosen. "Uh... Truth?"

"What is the longest amount of time you have ever gone without reading a book or doing schoolwork?" Gray asked.__

_Ok, Levy must be a bookworm... _Jellal thought. He is trying to get to know everybody, since they all seem to be friends with Erza, he is going to get to know them too.

Levy looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I-uh... Well..." Levy began.

"It's four hours isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Levy's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Because that's the amount of time we've been stuck here... And I have never seen you without a book in your hand!" Natsu said and Levy blushed.

"Yeah, it's four hours..." Levy said.

"Wait, so how long do you sleep at night?" Gajeel asked looking at the short girl.

"I already answered my truth ok?" Levy said quickly not wanting to answer the question. Gajeel laughed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, well... Erza! Truth or dare?" Erza raised her head and looked at everybody.

"Um..." She said thinking. She seemed to be a little out of it. "Truth... Wait no, dare... No, truth..." Erza said bluntly.

"Ok, um... What are you thinking about right now?"

**Erza P.O.V.**

"Ok, well... Erza! Truth or dare?" Levy asked. Erza looked up at all the eager faces staring at her. _Crap. I was hoping I wouldn't get picked... _She had too much on her mind. Too much she wanted to think about. But, she had to participate in the game. She was the president after all.

"Um..." She thought for a while. _What do I pick?_ "Truth... Wait no, dare... No, truth_..._"she said. Truth seemed easiest.

"Ok, um... What are you thinking about right now?" Levy had just struck a nerve. Erza froze and looked at the ground, shifting uncomfortably.

_Dang... I should have chosen dare... _She scolded herself. How did Levy know something was on her mind.

"Uh..." Erza said.

"There is a bit of deception in her pulse rating," Mira said looking down at the girl worriedly. Erza bit her lip.

"Oh.. Erza, I can ask a different quest-" Levy began, but Erza interrupted her.

"No." Everyone looked at her shocked. "I will go with the rules of the game and answer your question." She said sitting up straight. Levy nodded and Erza took in a deep breath.

"I have a question for Jellal," She said looking at the man next to her. Jellal nodded and Erza continued. "Why?" She stated. Jellal tilted his head confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you do that, back in the other state. Why did you hurt so many people? How come you went crazy and tried to make others do slavery work? Why were you a bully? How come when you lost your memory, you could only remember me?" Erza had so many other questions, but knew that she could only ask one. "Why?"

Jellal looked her in the eye, his own filled with sadness and horror.

"So you heard..." He said.

"Of course I heard, were you just going to hide it from me forever?" Erza was getting angry now.

"Erza. I regret what I have done. I know I was horrible, and went crazy, and hurt many people. And to be honest, I don't remember anything. I don't remember doing any of it, but I got my memories back and I see myself hurting all of those people. I don't know what took over me... I think there was too much darkness in my heart, so I became dark. I regret everything that I have done and-" Jellal started.

"You think you can just apologize and it would make everything better!" Erza yelled tears flowing out of her eyes. "You almost killed your parents! You could have killed many people! My friend was at that school! But she was lucky enough to not be at school that day! You can't just apologize! You are going to have to do much more than that!" Erza was screaming at him now. Everybody was staring, wide eyed, wondering what Jellal was going to do next. But nobody expected this to happen.

Jellal quickly pulled Erza into a tight hug. Erza kicked and struggled, not wanting to be held by this particular man, but Jellal's strong arms were holding her tightly against him.

"Erza, I know I can't apologize for what I have done. I know that that won't be enough to make you forgive me. Just let me speak." Erza stopped struggling and lay there against his chest, still holding hands with him.

"It was difficult for me to regain my memories. I saw every bit of what I did to people. Of what I did to you. I hurt them. I awakened the darkness inside me and let it come out. I know you don't want to hear this, but I did it all because I lost you. You were on my mind every second of everyday, I dreamed about you every night, ever since the day you were taken away from me. I hurt those people because I thought that they were the reason you weren't with me anymore, I thought hurting them would make me feel better, but it didn't. All it did was make me feel worse. That's why I knocked myself out. I wanted to rid my brain of the monster and forget about you, to protect myself, and the others around me. Well, I was about to knock myself out, but someone else did it for me. His name was Guildhearts I think..." Jellal kept talking.   
**  
** "When I was knocked out, The only think I could remember was your scarlet hair. I could only remember you. I couldn't remember anything I did, nor where I was. I still thought I was that nine year old kid in love with you." Erza was sobbing by now, one of her arms wrapped around his stomach while the other was squeezing the life out of his hand. "I know you won't forgive me for what I have done, I haven't even forgiven myself. I just thought you should know that I love you with all my heart Erza Scarlet, and I will never stop loving you. And when you get married to an amazing husband someday, just know that I will still love you, and that I will always be there to protect you. Thank you for listening..." Jellal finished unwrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Jellal tore himself away from Erza, thinking that she didn't want to be next to him anymore, but the next thing he knew he was pinned against the ground. He looked up to see a smiling Erza.

"You really should forgive yourself Jellal, because I forgive you. Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect, because we are human. That was just a chapter from the past, you have to go to the next page, not close the book. Jellal, I love you. And the only man I will ever marry, is you."

The next thing you know, and I mean everybody in that room that was watching the scene, Erza pressed her lips against his.

**Lucy P.O.V.  
**  
Lucy stared at the sight in front of her. Jellal was being pinned to the ground by Erza, and they were kissing. Tears began streaming down her cheek as she watched the wonderful sight. Lucy didn't want to be a creeper or anything but, you have to admit, who could turn away from such a touching scene like that? Well I guess some people can.

Lucy looked around the room and saw that all the boys in the room were making disgusted faces at the couple making out, while all the girls, including Juvia who was now fully awake, were looking at the sight with teary eyes.

"That was wonderful..." Wendy said sniffling.

"It was MANLY!" Eldman cried out from the lacrima, his voice shaking. All the girls in the camera were crying their hearts out, especially Chelia and Sherry. Laxus was just sitting there, rolling his eyes.

"Erza, Jellal, I think it's time to move on..." Laxus said sweat-dropping. Erza quickly pulled away from him and sat up straight, helping Jellal up as well. They quickly intertwined fingers again.

"Yeah, Erza go ahead and choose someone," Mira said wiping away her tears. Lucy wiped off her own with her shirt. Erza nodded.

"Romeo, truth or dare?" Erza asked.

**Sorry, gonna have to wait a little longer! I am really tired you guys... I wrote this all in one sitting! I hope you like the Jellal X Erza scene... I really tried to explain stuff good... Took me a while... Special thanks to i3fairytail for the idea that Jellal does something bad and Erza forgives him!**

Well, one couple is together! Who will be next? HAHAHAHA! SO EXCITED!

Please keep reading! If you have any tips on how couples should get together, please let me know! I also need truth and dare ideas! HELP! :)

THANK YOU YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

PM me or review for any questions, tips, or hints!

Thanks for reading! :) ;)

~IceWaterMage

Romeo: Wait your ending it there?

Ice: Shut up, I already said the closing! *Takes remote away from Lisanna and pushes all the buttons so nobody could talk* MUHAHAHA! *Everybody is being electrocuted* 


	11. Chapter 11: Continue the Games!

**Heeeeey! Waz up my favorite people in the world!? Soooo sorry it took me like week to write this chapter... I know... You guys had two weeks... *runs away from a screaming fan***

I'M SORRY! I had to think up some truths and dares... yeah...

So, I decided that no more couples will get together during the game! They will just get closer, the next chapter will be the LOVE!

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I probably will!

Sorry, the story is coming to a close... But I will have really cool future scenes in the end! Like, what happens in the future... YAYA!

Well, thanks for reading! I am soooo excited that all of you guys are choosing to read my first story! Love you all! 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters... Roar...

Enjoy!

Sorry if there are any mistakes! I had no time to read it over again! I just wanted to get it out so you guys won't be too mad at me... ENJOY MY FAIRIES!  
  
**Romeo P.O.V.  
**  
"Romeo, truth or dare?" Erza asked. Romeo looked at her. She was blushing furiously from the BIG SCENE with Jellal. Romeo had to admit, it was very sweet. He was near tearing up, but fought to hold back the tears.

_Because of Wendy... _A little voice in the back of his mind told him. _What? Why would I want to act cool in front of Wendy? She is just nakama... Nothing more, and definitely nothing less... _Romeo yelled at the little voice in his mind. _You know that's a lie.  
_  
"Romeo-san" Wendy asked touching his shoulder with her free hand. Romeo quickly snapped out of his trans and looked at all the eyes staring intently at him. Romeo's cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

"Uh..." Romeo couldn't decide which one to say.

_You need to impress her! _The voice screamed.

"Dare..." Romeo said giving in to the small voice. He didn't have another good comeback word.

"Ooh..." Gray and Natsu said in unison. The both glared at each other, but instantly turned away, knowing that Erza was watching.

"What?" Romeo asked confused. He had known Erza all his life, she was his baby-sitter! She couldn't possibly do something too horrible to him... Right?

"Romeo, I dare you to-" Erza trailed off when Jellal whispered something in her ear. She listened, nodded then continued. Romeo shifted nervously.

"I dare you to take Wendy's name, and for each letter, describe what you like about her," Erza said looking at Jellal and smiling, he smiled back at her.

Romeo bit his lower lip. _Crap... _Romeo looked at Wendy, she was blushing and looking at the floor nervously.

"Uh... Ok..." He said thinking.

"This is going to be soo cute!" Mira exclaimed leaning farther into the lacrima.

"Uh... Well.. For W I will say she is wonderful.." Romeo couldn't believe he was saying this. And to Wendy!

"For the E, Wendy is entrancing," He continued feeling a blush come on. How come these words were coming to him so easily?

"She is good-natured."

"Wait, doesn't that start with a g?" Natsu piped in.

"Oh, whatever..." Romeo huffed continuing.

Romeo felt his cheeks turn a BRIGHT red as he said this one. "She is... darling..."

"KAWAII!" All the girls exploded with giggles. Romeo huffed again and turned to look at a VERY red Wendy.

"And finally, you're you..." Romeo ended.

Wendy had to have been the color of a lobster. Not just her cheeks, but her whole face was as red as roses.

"T-thank you Romeo-san..." Wendy whispered looking at the floor.

"Y-your... Welcome..." Romeo replied joining her gaze to the ground.

"KKKAAAAWWWAAIIIIIII!" Mira, Lisanna, Chelia, Sherry, and Elfman all cried out.

"Man, you can cut through the love in this air with a knife..." Lucy muttered.

"Ok, guys... Really... Its five... Lets move on..." Laxus sighed looking at his watch.

"ITS FIVE?!" Levy cried out. "I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO!"

"When's it due?" Gajeel asked raising an eyebrow. Levy slouched a little.

"Its due in three weeks!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. Gajeel just laughed.

"Natsu-nii, truth or dare?" Romeo asked.

"Dare." Natsu said almost immediately. Romeo smirked. If he had to do something with he crush, Natsu would too.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"Natsu-nii, I dare you to take off your shirt." Romeo said easily. Natsu laughed.

"Done, I was starting to get tired of wearing this tie!" Natsu exclaimed loosening his blue tie with his left hand. Lucy shifted nervously behind him.

"And," Romeo continued and Natsu gave him a surprised look. "You have to hug Lucy," Natsu's eyes widened. "For the next three rounds." Romeo finished.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why do I have to be part of the dare!?"

"You are Natsu's puzzle piece!" Lisanna butted in and Natsu sighed heavily, his cheeks already heating up. He didn't know if he was prepared for this. Sure they were friends, and he knew he wanted to be more than that, but was it really the right time?

"Uh, ok..." Natsu finished unbuttoning his shirt and tie, and took them off, leaving his scarf on. But, one thing none of them thought of, was how Natsu was supposed to get his right hand out of the sleeve when it is handcuffed to Lucy.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" He asked gesturing to the shirt handing on his right hand. Romeo thought for a minute.

"We could cut it off..." He said.

"No! Then I won't have a shirt to put back on!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Plus, where are we supposed to find scissors?" Lucy pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess you will just have to leave it there..." Levy said.

"Yeah, that's ok, just as long as his shirt is mostly off," Romeo said about to cross his arms, but chose against it, considering Wendy's hand would have been pulled with it.

"Ok, uh... How do you want us to hug?" Natsu asked trying to figure out which position they would be in. Since they were sitting on the floor, Lucy would have to sit in his lap, and they could either hug face to face, or face to back of the head.

"Hmm..." Romeo thought as he other boys were telling him to do face to face. "I am going to be nice and have Lucy sit on Natsu's lap, not facing him, and have Natsu wrap his arms around her," Romeo said. Natsu's sighed, have with relief, and half with disappointment. Wait. Did he want to be in that position with Lucy?

"Ok..." Lucy got up and seated herself on Natsu's lap. She was light, unlike what Happy said. Happy kept telling Natsu that Lucy was really heavy, which is really confusing, its not like he has every carried her or anything. He can't fly. That is just ridiculous.

Once Lucy was seated comfortably on his lap, Natsu wrapped his strong arms around Lucy's shoulders. She shuddered a little bit, but eventually relaxed and leaned into him. Natsu smiled.

"Awe, you guys look soooo cute! I knew it!" Lisanna exclaimed. Natsu shook his head.

"Anyways, so... Gajeel! Truth or Dare?" Natsu asked the Iron jock.

"Well, everybody seems to be doing Dare, so I guess I will choose Truth..." Gajeel flatly answered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Well, that is the last thing you would ever expect to hear, especially from someone like Gajeel.

"Uh... Ok... um... So I hear that you and Levy are doing a book report together," Natsu started and Gajeel nodded. "So, are you enjoying that? Do you like spending time with Levy?"

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

Gajeel's jaw dropped. _Shoot... I should have chosen dare..._

"Uh, yeah..." Gajeel answered.

"No no, say it. Say you like spending time with Levy." Natsu told him. Gajeel growled.

"Come on Gajeel-san! You can do it!" Juvia cheered her friend on, but it didn't really help. _This was like practically admitting that I like her._..

"Gajeel, if you don't want to do it, you can take the penalty..." Mira said and Gajeel gulped. There was no way in heck that he would take a penalty from Mira-jane. That demon would make him dress up as a bunny and dance...

"Ok... I like spending time you..." Gajeel gestured to Levy and she smiled.

"I like spending time with you too Gajeel," She said back. He just smirked at her.

"Alright, Juvia, truth or dare."

Juvia glanced at Gray and he whispered "Truth" and she nodded.

"Juvia chooses truth." She answered.

"Alright Juvia. What is your idea of a perfect date with Gray?" Gajeel asked and Juvia gulped.

"Uh, with Gray-sama?" She repeated and Gajeel nodded.

"Why don't you make her pick another guy?" Gray added.

"Don't change it, I ask the questions." Gajeel shut him out. "Continue Juvia." Juvia bit her lip.

"Juvia would want something romantic... Maybe on the beach at sunset, or on top of a tall tower with the starts twinkling up ahead. Something with a great sight, where Gray-sama and Juvia could have some fun." Juvia said, and Gajeel could tell that she was heating up.

Gray looked at Juvia smiling. "That sounds like a fun date to me," He said and it made Juvia blush even harder.

"Awe, I think they like each other," Lucy said grinning widely, still being held in Natsu's arms. Gray ducked his head, obviously blushing.

"Ok, Juvia, choose someone to go next." Mira said. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia asks Wendy-san Truth or Dare," Juvia said and Wendy looked up thoughtfully.

"I choose dare." Wendy said. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? That makes you the first girl to choose it, and who knows what will come up..." Romeo said and Wendy nodded.

"Yes, I choose dare." She repeated, already knowing the consequences.

"Ok Wendy-san, please give Juvia a moment to think," Juvia replied thinking up a good dare to say to their youngest member. A light bulb appeared above her head.

"Juvia has it!" She exclaimed excitedly and everyone leaned in, wanting to know what it was going to be. "Juvia dare's Wendy to slow dance with Romeo for a whole song!"

**Wendy P.O.V.**

Wendy bit her lip. Slow dance, for a whole song? Ok... Wendy blushed. She knew that they already were going to have to do this on stage for the play, but they haven't rehearsed it yet.

"Uh, ok..." She said beginning to get up. Romeo looked around frantically.

"Wait, don't pull me into this!" Romeo said still sitting down.

"Awe, come on Romeo-sa- Romeo... We need to rehearse for the show anyways," Wendy cheered holding out her hand to help him up. He thought for a second, then nodded. He stood up and they got into position. Mira took out a music lacrima and started a song.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

I closed my eyes, and the flashback starts I'm standing there

On the balcony in summer air.

Romeo and Wendy began dancing slowly, stumbling every once in a while.

"Ow!" Wendy exclaimed stepping back.

"Oh! Wendy! I'm so sorry! I am not the best dancer..." Romeo said. Wendy just smiled.

"That's alright Romeo, here, I'll teach you!" Wendy replied.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess

its a love story, baby just say yes

They danced throughout the whole song, Wendy teaching Romeo all of the steps. Romeo was practically a master now!

Mira and Lisanna were in the lacrima, hearts in their eyes.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE! KAWAII!" They exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped. Romeo and Wendy took their seats and Wendy looked at Lucy.

"Well Lucy-san, looks like you're the only one left," Wendy said and Lucy shrugged.

"Ok, I choose dare." Lucy said. I mean, like it's not like Wendy could giver her a bod one. I mean, it's Wendy!

**Lucy P.O.V.**

  
Wendy wouldn't hurt a fly. That's how kind she is!

"Mira-san? May I ask the rest for assistance?" Wendy asked looking up at the lacrima. Mira thought for a bit, then replied.

"Yes, I guess I can allow it," she said smiling.

Crap. Now this was bad. If Wendy asks for their help, they're probably going to make her flash them or something...

"I have one," Erza said and Lucy bit her lip.

"Yes Erza-san?" Wendy asked leaning over a little to Erza could whisper it to her. There was a few little whispers back and forth before Wendy laughed and nodded.

"Ok, I have it." Wendy smiled looking at the couple. Lucy shifted nervously in Natsu's arms. Lucy could feel Natsu's heart rate picking up.

"Lucy I dare you to hug Natsu back," Wendy said excitedly. Lucy nodded.

_Alright, that's not as bad right?_ Lucy put her arm around Natsu's still facing in the opposite direction as Natsu.

"No, I mean turn around and hug him," Wendy corrected herself and Lucy blushed nervously. She turned to look at Natsu. He was smiling but Lucy could tell that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!" Natsu said trying to brighten up Lucy's mood. She smiled a little bit, but her stomach was in a tight knot.

_Why am I reacting like this? It's just Natsu, nothing more... It's just Natsu...  
_  
Lucy managed to calm herself down as they both awkwardly turned and sat down face to face with each other where they could feel each others breaths. They both looked into each others eyes. It reminded Lucy of how they first met, the first thing she saw, were those crimson eyes. Lucy could tell that Natsu was beginning to lean in.

He was leaning in. Leaning in. To kiss her. He was leaning in to kiss her!

Lucy didn't now what to think, she quickly put her arms around his neck and pulled him over to her left side, leaning herslef against his right, and hugged him. It was the only way. The only way to avoid it, to avoid being kissed by Natsu Dragoneel.

**Natsu P.O.V.  
**  
Natsu didn't know what the heck he was thinking. He just leaned in to kiss Lucy. Did he seriously just do that. And the thing that made it even worse, was that she avoided it. She avoided kissing him.

_Of course she doesn't like me... She would never like me..._

Natsu was devastated, but he didn't want to show it, so he grinned a little and hugged her back. He felt a little drop of water fall on his neck.

_Is she crying? _Natsu was just about to pull away and check on her when there was sudden click.

Everybody turned to look at the door. It was unlocked. Then everybody turned to look at the lacrima, which to their surprise, had no vision of Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Sherry, or Chelia. Natsu jumped up off the floor, picking up Lucy bridal style.

"We're free!" He yelled swinging the door open and running outside, the rest of the group following behind him.

"Aaaah!" Lucy squealed hanging onto him for dear life. Natsu ran out into the place where all the shops were and looked around, there was no sign of the culprits.

The rest of the group joined up with him and stood, still handcuffed to each other, in a circle, looking in every possible direction. Natsu set Lucy down and looked to the sky.

"MIRA! LISANNA!" They all screamed.

**And that's a wrap! Yaya! Its not the end, so don't worry, I have two more chapters! Well thanks for reading, and I am still SOOOOOOO sorry about updating... I promise, the next chapter will be out either on Saturday or Sunday! Please review! Thank you guys sooooo much! I have had such a fun time writing this story, and its all thanks to you guys! Please keep reading!**

Natsu: Are you kidding? Lucy totally would have kissed me!

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Well it's true! Why? Do you not like kissing me or something? *puppy dog face*

Lucy: No, I mean... Ugh! Dang it! *Runs over and kisses him*

Ice: Oh my gosh! Stop it stop it!

Cya ya'll later! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! 

**~IceWatermage (Ice) **


	12. Chapter 12: Love is in the air!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I know... I lied... Again... I said it would be done in two days and instead it took me two weeks... In honesty, I have been feeling some Writers Block lately, but I didn't let it bring me down! Even though I still took a LOOOONG TIME to update... SSSSOOORRRYYY! BUT i think that you will be very happy with this chapter! I tried my best to get all the couples together really romantically like and stuff... Some of the stories are longer than the others... WHOOPSIE! But whatever... At least they got together right!? By the way, you might have to make up your own details for the kissing scenes because, well, I haven't kissed anybody yet soooo I have no clue what it's like... Well anyways! Hope you loooove this chapter like I do! And remember, this is not the last chapter! There will be another one of like what happens in the future... SO DON'T LEAVE ME YET! Well, hope you enjoy! Please comment and review! I love hearing helpful hints!**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Fairy Tail... I know, my life is over...

ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS! 

* * *

******_THREE DAYS LATER: FRIDAY_****  
****  
Gajeel and Levy**

  
Levy nervously walked up to the front of the classroom. Gajeel and herself have been working a long time on this project, but Levy was still scared that they weren't going to get the grade she wanted.

All the student gave Gajeel dirty looks, but he didn't care. I mean, its understandable. He did get the smartest kid in the whole school to do his book report, even though she made him help her. Gajeel smiled at the memory. She's good.

"Well, our book report was on Beauty and The Beast," Levy started.

**********

Like ten minutes later.

"And that was our book report!" Levy finsihed. She felt proud of herself. They did a good job, anybody could admit that. Gajeel really did help her this time.

Gajeel and Levy walked back to their seats and sat down. Levy turned and grinned at him, and Gajeel couldn't help but to smirk back. After all, just looking at her made him smile.

When class was finally over, Gajeel walked over to his locker to grab the books for his second period.

"Gajeel-san! How was the report?" The familiar face of Juvia asked. Gajeel smirked.

"It was pretty good, we got a good grade, the best I ever got in fact," Gajeel answered. Juvia smiled brightly at him.

"So, is Gajeel-san going to make a move on Levy-san?" Juvia asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Gajeel frowned.

"Are you still on that? We are not playing the game anymore..." Gajeel grumbled looking back to his locker. Juvia turned him back to look at her.

"Gajeel-san, If you don't do something soon, somebody else is going to notice Levy-san and take her. Just, think about it ok?" Juvia put her hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes for a second, and noticed that she was serious. Gajeel bit his lip and nodded.

"Good-bye Gajeel-san! And good luck!" Juvia exclaimed, and with that she was gone.

Gajeel sighed and closed his locker door, only to see the bookworm standing in front of him.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed and ruffled her hair. She smiled up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you... You know, I never thought that we would actually do good..." Levy looked down at the A+ paper in her hand. "I had a really fun time working with you Gajeel," she gave him a one of a kind smile.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel sad. He was having such a fun time hanging out with the shrimp that he didn't want it to end.

"Just... Thanks..." Levy got up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at the floor blushing while Gajeel just stood there, looking as surprised as ever. Levy then began to walk away. This was Gajeel's last chance! He had to do something!

"You missed." He said. Levy stopped and turned around confused, but before she even knew what was happening, Gajeel had pulled her into his embrace and shoved his lips against hers. Levy was just about to scream until she realized what was happening and kissed him back, closing her eyes, taking in the moment.

*Whistle* Levy blushed and pulled away from the piece of iron. Everybody was looking at them, everybody in the halls had stopped what they were doing and were enjoying the sight in front of them. Both Gajeel and Levy were blushing furiously. Levy looked flustered and Gajeel was full on embarrassed.

"So... uh-yeah... I-i'll, uh... S-see you tomorrow Gajeel..." Levy stuttered and walked away, turning around for one last look at him, but then continued on her way.

It wasn't the way Levy imagined her first kiss, and she deffinatly didn't imagine it to be with Gajeel Redfox, but it was good enough for her. Who would have thought that the Iron Jock and the Blue Bookworm would end up together. It was one of the world's mystery's; it was just the way love works. There is no stopping it. It's like a virus, once you catch it, it's nearly impossible to get rid of. Their story reminded Levy of something. It reminded her of the story Beauty and The Beast. Nobody would ever expect the fair maiden Levy to end up with the ferocious beast Gajeel, but true love found its way into their lives. And both of them could tell, that there was no way it was ever, EVER, going to leave.

**Erza and Jellal P.O.V.  
**  
Erza and Jellal walked hand in hand down the school halls. Some people stared at them curiously as they walked by, and Jellal knew why. Erza was so amazing and beautiful, but when she wants to, she can really scare the crap out of you. She would always ended scaring her boyfriends away, that's why everyone was so weirded out by the fact that they have been together for the past three days, with no fights!

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jellal asked and gave the love of his life a warm smile. Erza thought about it for a second.

"Well, I am really in the mood for some strawberry cake..." Erza said quietly and Jellal sweat-dropped. EVERYBODY knew how Erza was when she had a strawberry cake, she was nuts. And I mean NUTS.

"Sure, how about we go once school is over, then we can get some cakes for all the students performing in the play tonight," Jellal suggested. Erza smiled.

"That's a great idea Jellal, see you soon!" And with that, they separated and went into their separate classrooms.

*************

Jellal waited patiently outside the school grounds for Erza. He looked to where the door was and saw her striding over. Her red hair flowing softly behind her, and her pace was fast, but steady, her brown eyes glinting in the sunlight. She was like a movie star.

"Hi Jellal, sorry I am late, the counsel wanted to talk to me before we headed off," Erza said taking his hand in hers. He smiled.

"Its fine, really, I wasn't waiting that long." Jellal replied picking up his bag and beginning to walk to the cake shop. The play was due to start in two hours, so that was plenty of time to get all the cakes. "So what did they need to talk to you about?" He asked curiously.

"Well, more like I wanted to talk to them, I had a question," Erza replied. Jellal tilted his head.

"Which is?"

"Well, there is the parade tonight, and we organized the floats in many different sections, and well... You are not in any of those, so you wouldn't be able to be in the parade, so I was asking if it would be alright it you could stand up with the counsel and I..." Erza explained pushing her glasses higher with her pointer finger. Jellal looked at her.

"Erza, I can't do that! That's the counsel float, it would mess up everything if I stood up there! Don't worry, I would be fine just watching," Jellal said trying to persuade the red-haired woman but it didn't work.

"They already said yes, there is nothing I can do about it now!" Erza sang knowing that she was winning. Jellal frowned.

"Do they know about-" He began.

"Yes." Erza interrupted stopping to face him. "They know, and they still love you anyways. You are a Fairy, except it. Forget about that, it was just a chapter from the past. But don't close the book, simply turn the page." Erza said giving him a little peck on the cheek. Jellal smiled at her.

"Thank you Erza," He said entangling his fingers with hers once more. She nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"Jellal, I love you so much, and I always have."

"I love you too Erza, and I always will." Jellal moved in closer to her, pulled her hair back behind her ear, and leaned in until their lips touched. Erza smiled in the middle of it.

"We really need to go get those cakes," Erza said pulling away from him and dragged him forward. Jellal laughed and jogged to catch up with her.

"Promise me you won't eat them all this time," Jellal complained remembering the last time they went for cake years ago. He sweat-dropped.

"No..." Erza trailed off and Jellal smirked.

"Erza! The cakes are for the performers!" Jellal exclaimed.

"But they are sooooo good!" Erza protested.

The two continued bickering at each other, it was just their relationship! They tease, they fight, but they will never love each other any less. They have been hurt, separated, and even crazy, but they always found their way back to each other. They will never be separated again, not in a million years. They had a story of a long distance relationship, and most say that those never work out, but let me (the author) give you (the reader) a hint. They made it work. And that is how they are going to continue living, they just gotta make it work. And with Erza and Jellal, that is something that just comes naturally.

**Romeo and Wendy P.O.V.**

Romeo stepped forward barely breathing. This was it. This was the moment, the moment he has been waiting for. A blue haired girl rolled into view, her hair shimmering from the golden spotlight on her, her blue dress resting elegantly at her feet, and her face beaming with beauty. She was lying on a bed of flowers, her chest barely moving. It was time.

"Juliet! Juliet, is it true? Has thou really fallen asleep forever?" Romeo exclaimed running beside the girl. Wendy didn't move, knowing that it would ruin her character. "Thou shalt not fret, for I have found this poison. I will drink it, then we can be together forever." Romeo said taking a bottle out with a green fluid in it. He looked at it wearily, then drank it, gulping down every last drop. He started trembling, pretending that the poison was taking effect. He lay down next to the girl, like he was giving in to the drugs. Wendy's cue.

"Romeo?" Wendy yawned and stretched her arms, awakening from a long slumber. She cupped his cheeks in her warm hands, making Romeo blush a bit. "Romeo!" She exclaimed changing her expression to a worried, panicked look. Dang, she's good.

"Juliet... Art thou dead?" Romeo asked, choking with each breath. Very dramatic looking.

"Romeo! That was fake! I did it so we could be forever together!" Wendy shouted glancing at the bottle of poison. She gasped, holding the bottle to her mouth, trying to taste any drop of it that was left.

"Hath thou dranken all of this bottle and not leave any for I?" Wendy gaped, making the scene WAY more dramatic. Romeo began to shake furiously.

"Go, live on a good life my love..." Romeo stuttered, grasping her hand. Tears strolled down Wendy's cheek.

"I will not live without you..." She cried grabbing the knife from Romeo's pocket. He tried to grab it back, but his character was too weak. "We shall die together." She stated aiming the blade at her stomach.

"Wait..." Romeo weakly whispered where the audience could only hear them through the tiny microphone on Romeo's shirt. Wendy knelt down, and he moved up a little. Their faces inching towards each other. This was it. The moment Romeo knew was going to happen. He felt nervous, but excited.

Finally, their lips touched. Many girls in the crowd shrieked with joy, and Romeo heard a familiar-

"LOVE!" Echoed throughout the amphitheater.

The two pulled apart, sadly. It was a simple, plain kiss, but it meant everything for the two onstage. They both stared each other in the eyes and blushed deep shades of red. But the show must go on!

Wendy smiled sadly at him and shoved the knife right next to her body and into the bag of fake blood lying next to her. The red fluid flowed out, staining her delicate, blue dress. She winced in fake pain and rested her head next to his. They both had died.

Sniffles were heard from the crowd below and everybody began applauding the end of the show.

When the two got off stage, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"You were great," Wendy said standing up from the rolling bed of flowers. Romeo stood up as well.

"Are you kidding? You were the star of the show! You were amazing Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed giving her a big, bear hug. He pulled away blushing. Wendy looked at the floor nervously.

"Thank you Romeo..." She said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Romeo smiled as she walked away to greet her step-brother Natsu and Gramps.

Romeo knew that this was just the beginning of something about to become very big. He could just feel it.

**Gray and Juvia P.O.V.  
**  
Gray walked down the halls silently. The school play had just ended, it was amazing! Those two actors were bound to be big one day, and Romeo got to kiss Wendy! Gray smiled remembering the look on their faces when the time came.

Gray stopped suddenly, not knowing where he was going. He was too caught up in thought that he didn't notice that he was now out of school and somewhere by the Magnolia beach. It wasn't too far away from his house, so Gray decided to take a small walk. After all, he had no other plans on a Friday night.

Gray walked down the sandy shore, his feet buried beneath the cold, salty water. It felt good out here. He felt like he could let out all of his worries and just watch them as they washed away with the tide into the ocean. Gray walked deeper in as he stripped all the way down to his boxers. When he reached where the water just barely touched above his hip line, he slowly dipped his whole body underneath the refreshing water, then came back up. He let out a big sigh of relief.

Suddenly, something grasped his ankles and pulled him off balance. He splashed into the water and opened his eyes.

_Heck, if this is Natsu, I swear im gonna-_

Gray stopped in the middle of his sentence. Floating right in front of him was Juvia. She had her hair pulled up into two low pigtails, and she was wearing a purple bikini with white poka dots. She looked... Amazing. Gray quickly pulled up out of the water, Juvia following up behind him.

"Juvia... Uh... Hi..." Gray said nervously. Juvia smiled at him.

"Did Juvia scare Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her eyes filled with joy.

"Yeah... Y-you startled me a bit..." Gray answered remembering how he almost yelped, but he knew that if it was Natsu he didn't want that bastard to call him a screaming little girl the rest of his life. That girl could practically blend into the water, almost like she was apart of it. Gray didn't even notice her!

"Hurray! Juvia hopes she didn't hurt Gray-sama," Juvia added in, suddenly inspecting him looking worried.

"D-don't worry, really im fine. It was just a little scare..." Gray said beginning to walk out of the water. "Hey, you wanna take a walk with me?" Gray asked, feeling all of his nerves shiver, but he ignored them. Juvia's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

The two walked along the shore, the tide ever so often coming to dance underneath their feet. That talked about many different subjects: school, hobbies, people, and even little bits about the weather, until this question came up.

"Hey Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yes Gray-sama?" Juvia looked at him with a warm smile, making this question even harder to spit out.

"How come?" Gray asked. He didn't know how to word the question, so he hoped that this would do it for him. She tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Um... How come you changed? Like you changed so suddenly, how? Why?" Gray asked. Juvia smiled up at him.

"Gray-sama told Juvia to open the door, so Juvia did." She answered and Gray sighed.

"But why did you listen to me? I could tell that you were in so much pain and sadness, even that iron jerk couldn't help you, but you listened to me? Why?" Juvia bit her lip.

"Juvia was in deep pain," she admitted. "Juvia was not feeling loved. Juvia felt like if she fell off this planet, then nobody would care. Then Gray-sama helped Juvia understand that she is an important factor in this world, that everybody has a meaning." Juvia stopped suddenly and turned to look at him, her eyes glittering with soon to be tears. Gray felt weird, something was different inside him, it was near the left side of his chest.

"Gray-sama made Juvia's rain stop." She stated smiling at him. "Juvia was surrounded by rain clouds, and Gray-sama cleared them and showed her the sun, the beautiful bright star that Juvia never thought she would ever be able to see." Tears streamed down her cheek. "And Gray-sama also helped Juvia with another problem." Gray blinked. What else could he have possibly helped her with?

"Gray, you told me that I have to live for the ones I love, not die for them." She finished. Gray's eyes widened. _She called me Gray... She talked in first person..._

"I love you Gray, so I will live for you, because Juvia lives for the once she loves!" The two had stopped walked and were now staring face to face at each other. Gray felt like his heart was going to stop. She loves him. She actually loves him. And she wants to live for him. Juvia looked at Gray and noticed that he wasn't responding, and was just staring at her, a blank expression on her face.__

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama doesn't love her back, Juvia just thought that Gray-sama should know..." Juvia began to walk away, feeling heartbroken and hurt.

"Wait!" Gray yelled out grabbing Juvia's arm and pulling her back. She stared at him in surprise. Their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"Gray..." Juvia's breath tickled his neck. He stared into her blue eyes, as if reading her thoughts.

"Juvia, I love you. And no one else." He said, then leaned down until his lips had touched hers. He closed his eyes, not wanting the kiss to stop. Juvia's eyes stayed open for a few seconds from shock, but then she closed her owneyes and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her arms around his neck.

It was the perfect first kiss. The sun was slowly setting behind the water, sending a glimmer on each drop. The sky was tinted red, orange, pink, and blue. It was like they were in a painting.

Both eventually stopped kissing for air. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other in amazement.

"Wow..." Gray said, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Juvia blushed a deep red and almost fainted from happiness.

"Come on!" Juvia exclaimed grabbing Gray's hand and pulling him into the water. She splashed him, soaking his bare skin. Gray wiped the water away from his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He ran towards the girl, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and struggled playfully to get away.

It was like a dream. They were perfect for each other, and Gray knew it. Fate brought them together that one night, it gave them a chance. Even though there were many struggles on the way, they still made it, because there can't be ice without water. ****

**Natsu and Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu waited impatiently by the Fairy Academy parade float. It was finally Friday; parade night.

"Hey Levy, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked the bookworm. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her all day..." She replied looking around. "Have you seen Gajeel?" She asked curiously. Natsu tilted his head. Gajeel asked him where Levy was just about five minutes ago.

"Yeah, he's been looking for you. He's inside the float." Natsu said looking at the joyful girl.

"Really? Ok! Thank you Natsu!" She quickly skipped away, opened the door to the float, then closed it behind her softly.

"EEEW!" Natsu exclaimed thinking about what could possibly be going on in there, but to his relief, Gajeel walked out only a few seconds later holding hands with the blue-haired girl. Natsu pouted. "I can't believe that iron idiot got a girl before me..." He muttered to himself leaning against a separate float.

Natsu waited another ten minutes. Still, no sign of the blonde. The parade was going to start soon and Natsu didn't want her to miss her first Fairy Academy parade. The best part was that all the Fairies would take the cherry blossom tree and send it's petals flying everywhere. But the special part about these petals is that at this certain time of year in spring, all the petals would light up and turn all the colors of the rainbow. It was always beautiful. That's why they call it the rainbow cherry blossom tree.

"I'll go by her house and see if she is ok," Natsu said finally. He ran quickly over to her house and knocked on the door.

*knock knock* No answer. *knock knock knock* Still no answer. Natsu took a step back and looked up. Her window was partly open. Just below it was a bunch of vines all tangled up together, it stretched from the bottom of her window to where Natsu stood. A light bulb appeared above his head.

Natsu slowly began to climb the make-shift ropes. When he got to the top, he ducked in through the window and hopped inside. There in front of him was Lucy lying on her bed, sleeping.

Natsu smiled. She was cute when she was sleeping. She was wearing pink pajamas that covered her arms and legs, and a white, wet towel was laying on her forehead.

"Luce, hey Lucy. Wake up," Natsu said nicely.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered as she mumbled, "Five more minutes..." Natsu laughed.

"Come on Luce, your gonna miss the parade," Natsu whispered playfully, tickling her sides. She grabbed his hands and rolled over, practically throwing him on the bed with her. He lay there surprised as Lucy snuggled up next to him. She wasn't exactly awake yet, so Natsu didn't move.

"Mmmmh..." She hummed wrapping her arms tighter around his stomach as she rested her head on his chest. "So warm..." Natsu's smile widened.

"Yeah, well I think I'm pretty hot," Natsu replied wrapping his arms around her body as well. With that slight little movement, Lucy's eyes shot open and she looked around. The first thing she saw was Natsu's face smiling down on her.

"AAAH!" She screamed jumping from the bed and falling down hard on the floor, Natsu tumbling down after her.

"Ow..." Natsu said rubbing his head.

"Natsu! What the heck are you doing in my house?! Why were you in my bed!?" Lucy screamed getting up off the floor. Natsu got up as well.

"What am I doing here? How come you are sleeping when the parade is going to start in like ten minutes!?" Natsu exclaimed standing in front of her. Lucy sat down on the bed and pouted.

"I really want to go, but I am so sick! I had to miss the play, and now I have to miss the parade..." She looked so sad. She obviously really wanted to go.

"Why don't I just carry you there?" Natsu suggested, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, I don't want to risk anyone else getting s-" Lucy started but she coughed in mid-sentence. "Sick..." She wheezed. Natsu thought for a moment. She really did sound sick, and he didn't want Lucy to miss her first parade. A light bulb appeared over his head once again. **(Natsu is just full of ideas today isn't he? ...)  
**  
"I have to go!" Natsu said running towards the window.

"Natsu wait! Where are you going?" Lucy asked running after him.

"I just have to go! Stay by your window!" He yelled jumping out of the small frame and landing softly on the ground. Lucy looked down at him, confusion filling her face. "I'll be back soon, just stay by the window!" Natsu yelled just before dashing off, knowing what he was going to do.

Lucy stared at the pink haired maniac as he ran away from her house.

"Natsu... What are you up too..." She whispered her head on her arms.

********

It was starting to get really dark now, and Lucy was getting tired of waiting for him to come back. Lucy sighed.

"I'm really tired, and I need some rest. Just staying awake is making me sick right now..."

Just as Lucy was about to lie down out of view from the window, there was a big flashing light and millions of cheers. Lucy leaned farther out the window, trying to get a better look at what was happening.

There coming her way, was the Fairy Academy floats. It was amazing! It was full of colors, and very decorative. At the very top, Master Makarov and Mira-Jane Stauss were waving to everybody. Then, just below them was the one and only President Erza standing close to Jellal, who wasn't even in the presidency... Erza stood high and proud, holding hands with Jellal, and standing along side the rest of the counsel. On another section of the floats, Lucy could see Romeo and Wendy dressed up in their Romeo and Juliet costumes waving, along with the rest of the drama classes. There were many other clubs, like science club, art club, book club; which included Levy and- GAJEEL? Lucy smirked. _Oh Gajeel... _On another section, Gray and Juvia were dancing to the music being performed by Lisanna, who was singing with a band standing beside her. It was beautiful dance that had a smooth routine that reminded Lucy of water, but the moves were edgy but sturdy like ice. But the one float that caught her eye was the tree float. On top of it was the rainbow cherry blossom tree, shedding all of it's leaves, sending colors flying everywhere. It was beautiful. One leaf drifted and landed on her nose, it was redish orange. She picked it up and set it down on her desk, the colors glowing with valiant light.

"Isn't it great?" A voice said. A familiar voice. Lucy turned around to see Natsu, his pink hair blowing in the wind coming from the open window.

"Natsu? How did you-" Lucy began but Natsu cut her off.

"I wasn't going to let you miss your first parade! And since you couldn't go see it, I brought it to you," Natsu exclaimed running over to the window to watch it with her.

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off. _He did this for me?_

"LUCY!" Voices boomed from the parade. She shot her head back to the floats. Tears streamed down her face and she put her hand to her mouth.

Everybody. Everybody in Fairy Academy had called her name. They all had one of their hands in the air closed into a fist, other than their pointer finger and thumb, and were holding it up high and proud. They were signalling to her. They were telling her that even though they can't see her, they were looking her way. It was their symbol. The symbol of the Fairies.

Lucy started trembling and she turned to Natsu. He was looking deep into her chocolate eyes, his own eyes were strong and determined as he held up his right hand.

"Even if I can't see you, even if we are separated far apart from each other... I'll always be watching after you. I will definitely watch over you forever Luce, " he said, his face more serious than Mira-Jane when she is angry. Lucy jumped into his arms and started crying even harder.

"Thank you Natsu, thank you..." She quickly dried her tears and pressed her mouth against his. Natsu smiled then kissed her back.

"Yeah! Go Natsu-nii!" Cried Romeo and everybody cheered.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu said once they pulled apart. Lucy smiled up at him, and he grinned widely back.

"I love you too Natsu!" She replied.

Natsu didn't even care that Lucy was sick. This was their moment. Lucy really was Natsu's missing puzzle piece, the piece that he has been searching for for years. They had a flame growing strong between them, and Natsu and Lucy knew that it could only grow stronger; nothing would ever put it out.

It's LOVE. It's inseparable. You can't stop it. The love that was found in this story, is almost too real that its unbelievable. **It's the kind of LOVE that could happen only in a fairy tail.**

* * *

**Yay! And the chapter is done! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I am sooo thankful for every one of you guys! It makes me feel so special that I have this many people actually likeing my first ever fan fiction! REMINDER: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE! YAYAYAYAYA! HAHAHAHA! Well, see you-**

Natsu: NO! I wanna say it!

Gray: NO WAY FLAME-BRAIN! I'm gonna say it!

Ice: Guys, I really don't think this is necessary, how about- 

**Gajeel: I want in on this! I'm gonna say it!**

*Boys argue*

Erza: QUIET!

*Cricket chirps*

Erza: Lets have Romeo and Wendy say it ok?

*Everybody nods enthusiastically*  
  
**Wendy: Uh... Ok... Uh... Goodbye everybody!**

Romeo: Yeah! See yah next chapter!

Ice: KAWAIII!

~IceWatermage (ICE) 


	13. Chapter 13: The Future

**Heeeeeey guys! I am back! Lol, I wrote this as fast as I can, but ROAR! School... Sooooo, this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I wasn't able to fit all the couples in here... So, You guys will just have to wait a little longer for another chapter... Thank you guys so much for all of your help and support!**

Well, please enjoy this! Remember that this is my first fan fiction so that means there will be more to come! I already have an idea in mind... Lol! Soooo, yay! Well, yeah...

Btw, I have a friend, GrimAngel790 and she is writing a story with me in it! It is something like this, just with more chapters.. Well, it will have more chapters, she just started like a few days ago.. Well, it's great! She has two OC's in there, she is Sakura, and I am Nanami! She wrote it all! I don't want to take any credit! I just helped her come up with a few ideas! So, please go read it! I think it's great! It is called School Life.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters... All the credit goes to Hiro Mashima...

ENJOY MY LOVELY READER PEOPLES! 

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy P.O.V. (Natsu: age 23, Lucy: age 22)**

  
Lucy sat down at her desk and began writing.

_"Dear mom,  
This week has been amazing! Natsu and I went back to Fairy Academy for the Fairy Anniversary and met up with some old friends. I saw the Stausses. Mira was looking as good as ever, and Lisanna turned into a beautiful lady. Elfman is as MANLY as ever, and him and Evergreen are engaged. Gramps is still doing good, he is still the principal of Fairy Academy, so it looks like he is still doing well. Happy and Charles are happily married and have three kids... They were soooo cute! Their names are Harla, Chappy, and Happy Jr.  
_ Natsu and I are going along greatly. We have recently just moved in together, and are holding a steady relationship, I think. Well, I love him with all of my heart, but I feel like we are going nowhere... I don't know... Well, that's all I have to say for now... I love you mom!  
- Love Lucy"

"Lucey-san! Hey Lucy, come down here for a second!" Lucy heard Levy call. Lucy folded up the envelope and set it in her drawer, along with all the other letters she has written to her mother. Lucy scrambled downstairs and greeted her blue-haired friend.

"Hey Levy-san, what are you doing here? Where is Natsu?" Lucy questioned the bookworm. Levy smiled.

"I wanted to take you out today," Levy said handing Lucy a pair of shoes, ignoring Lucy's other question. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Levy grabbed her friend's hand and began to drag her out the door.

"Uh, ok! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lucy laughed and struggled to slip her shoes on. Levy ran over to Gajeel's car and opened up the door for Lucy. Lucy looked at Gajeel in the drivers seat, he had his hair slicked back into a pony tail, he was wearing a black suit and a black tie, and he had black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hop in," He grunted smiling. Lucy rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Why are you so dressed up? It's not like we are-" But Lucy couldn't finish her sentence because Levy had slammed the door shut without even getting in the car, leaving Lucy sitting in the backseat alone. "Levy, what are you-"

"Go Gajeel, GO!" Levy shouted and Gajeel slammed his foot against the gas and the car jerked forward, sending Lucy practically flying. Lucy quickly grabbed the seat-belt and secured herself in.

"Gajeel Redfox, what is this about?" Lucy demanded leaning forward so she could see him better. Gajeel just smirked. "Gajeel." He laughed and took out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it over to the confused girl. She took it cautiously and unfolded it.

_"Welcome to the Dragoneel Scavenger hunt! You will be answering a series of questions, with each question you will have to figure out which place for your driver to go, ok? You are not allowed to ask for help though, do you understand? Lets Get Started!  
1. Where is the exact place that we first met?  
_  
Lucy looked up at Gajeel, then back down at her paper. She sighed, they had her, so she might as well do it. Lucy thought all the way back to when she first met Natsu. She smiled. It was at Fairy Academy, right next to the lockers by the back door. She looked back up at Gajeel.

"Um, Fairy Academy..." She told him, and he nodded in response. She felt weird. Especially since she had just been kidnapped for a second time...

About two minutes later, Gajeel pulled up at the Fairy Academy entrance, which was for some weird reason, unlocked. She got out of the car, and walked past the gate. She turned to look back at Gajeel, but he was gone! Are you kidding! He was her flippin ride! Lucy shook her head, and continued on her way through the winding hallways until she found the place where her and Natsu first met. She looked at the set of lockers, and there was a piece of paper taped to one of them. She took it off and read it out loud.

_"Nice, you made it here! Now lets give you a harder one!  
2. What are your favorite flowers?"_

Lucy thought, that's an easy one! Anybody would know that her favorite flower was a rose! She looked around a little bit more, just in case she missed anything. There right in the corner, was Gray. He was leaning up against the wall, his arms folded across his bare chest, and one foot was resting on the wall. He was wearing black pants, and black sunglasses, similar to Gajeel's.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards him. He smirked and handed her another piece of paper. She rolled her eyes and read it silently.

_"Well, looks like you found Gray, he is your new driver! Do not lose this sheet of paper! The clue underneath is needed at the end of the hunt!"_

Lucy looked underneath the words and saw the clue. It was not even a word! It said:

_"ILWL OYU"_

Lucy glanced at Gray, who now was sitting on a motorcycle, holding an extra helmet. Lucy shoved the pieces of paper in her pocket and hopped on the moving death trap. Once she was strapped in the helmet and holding on to Gray's body like it was candy on Halloween, Gray lurched the motorbike forward.

"Where to?" He asked casually.

"The rose garden." Lucy answered nervously, her teeth chattering.

When they arrived at the garden, Lucy hopped of gratefully and watched as Gray sped away. She sighed.

"I am so confused..." She said to herself. She was kind of getting used to the game a little so she started looking in the rose beds for the next clue. After cutting herself multiple times, Lucy was able to find the next hint, and know where she had to go. It asked her where she and Natsu had their first kiss, and Lucy knew that it was at her old house. She looked around for another person to give her a ride there, but found nobody.

"Hello?" She asked glancing around the flower beds. "Helloo- AAAAH!" She shrieked when someone wrapped their hand around her ankle with a cold touch. Laughter followed after her scream. She looked down and saw Romeo rolling around in some daisies, laughing his head off.

"Romeo! You nearly gave me a hear attack!" She yelled helping him off the floor. Romeo, still laughing took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. This time, the clue was:

_"RYMRA"_

"Alright, so can you take me to my old house?" Lucy said once Romeo had stopped his laughter. He looked a lot older, like sixteen or seventeen. He nodded and showed her two, well what do you know? It was one of those double bikes, where is has two seats, two handles, but only two wheels. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"So, I guess you can't drive yet huh..." She said and Romeo nodded sadly. She wondered why they weren't talking... It was just weird...

Lucy hopped on the back seat, and Romeo went in the front, and together they rode off down the street towards Lucy house.

When they finally got there, Lucy was sweating her head off, and Romeo looked completely normal. "How...?" She breathed in and out slowly, trying to catch her breath. Romeo laughed, then peddled away, leaving Lucy standing there.

She looked at the house in front of her, nobody was in it, but when she tried the door, it was locked. She sighed and looked around until she saw a big arrow that was pointing for her to climb up some flipping vines to get a clue hanging from the window.

"Natsu! Dang it!" She screamed adjusting her skirt before beginning to climb. She climbed all the way to the top, it was actually really easy, but the difficult part was getting down. She had the clue, but it was too high to hop down, so Lucy had to take it step by step.

Lucy lowered one of her feet, but it slipped, throwing her off balance. She screamed as she fell of the side of the house, falling, falling, falling...

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the impact, but it never came. She quickly opened her eyes to look at Jellal, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Jellal! Oh god, thank you!" She said quickly after he let her free. He nodded and handed her a paper. She opened up the clue first. Its said:

_"EM"_

Then she opened the paper that she had to "retrieve". It said:

_"Your favorite place in the whole world." _Lucy smiled. Natsu sure did know her well. She looked over at Jellal, who was now sitting in the front of a carriage. She smiled and hopped up there with him.

"Where to Miss Lucy?" Jellal asked politely.

"The Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree." She said. He nodded and whipped the horse to go.

When thy got to the tree, Lucy hopped off and looked at the beauty. It wasn't the right time for it to show it's rainbow colors, but It was beautiful anyways. It's trunk was long and sturdy, and it's leaves were a light pink. It looked almost to good to be true.

"Thanks Jella-" Lucy turned around but saw no-one there. He must have left. Man people can get away from Lucy easily when she is distracted. Lucy walked up to the tree and saw a piece of paper nailed to the trunk.

_"Congratulations! You have completed the scavenger hunt! Now all you have to do is solve the puzzle!"  
_  
Lucy read. She thought for a second. _What? What puzzle? _She thought.

A light bulb suddenly appeared above head.

"I know! The pieces I wasn't supposed to lose!" She exclaimed pulling them out and looking at them intently. They all seemed to have their letters out of order.

"Ok, the EM is supposed to be ME." She said immediately. That was the easiest, now she had to go to the harder stuff. "And the OYU I think should be YOU."

So now she had the words ME and YOU. Lucy continued working on the puzzle.

"Ok, the ILWL is supposed to be WILL, and the RYMRA should be MARRY!" Lucy finished and examined the pieces. Now for the order.

"Uh, Me You Will Marry? No... Oh! Marry You Me Will! No..." Lucy continued to scramble the words in different positions.

"Uh... Will You Marry Me?" Lucy asked herself as she thought. "Yes! That's the riddle! The answer is will you marry me! Natsu, everyone! I solved it!" Lucy jumped into the air cheering. She turned around looking for all of her friends, but did not expect to see what she saw.

All of the girls were wearing light pink dresses, ones that matched the cherry blossom tree petals, and all the boys had on black tuxedos. Romeo was holding Wendy's hand, Gray was holding Juvia's hand, Jellal was holding Erza's hand, and Gajeel was holding Levy's hand. But right in front of them, Natsu was in a stunning white tux and pink tie, just barely peeking out underneath his one of a kind, scaly scarf, kneeling down on one leg, holding out a stunning diamond ring.

"Lucy," he began and Lucy gasped. "Will you marry me?" Lucy put her hand over her mouth. It all made sense now. The reason why Natsu was working more, why all of her friends had been acting different around her, they had been planning this! They had been planning Natsu's proposal.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face and she ran into the boy's arms, knocking him over.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you Natsu! Yes!" She squealed and kissed him roughly on the lips, still giving him a big bear hug. All the other couples cheered and Natsu placed the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. She started at it in amazement.

"Natsu, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She said hugging him once again.

"I love you Lucy..." Natsu said hugging her tightly back.

"I love you too Natsu..." Lucy said pulling away and running over to her friends.

"So, how does it feel, Mrs. Dragoneel?" Gray asked and Lucy laughed.

"It feels like everything I ever wanted, just came true."

* * *

**Romeo and Wendy (Romeo: age 17, Wendy: age 16)**

Romeo played with his fingers nervously. He had been waiting outside her house for ten minutes, he didn't know what to do...

"Hi, uh, Master... Uh, you see... No..." Romeo said slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He couldn't figure out what to say... It's not everyday you get to take the girl of your dreams out to prom. He bit his lip as his face got red. Dang it! He couldn't go up to her looking like this!

Romeo took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Ok, that should calm him down. He took a look at himself in the mirror, and ruffled his hair, then fixed the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.__

"Ok, come on Romeo!" He encouraged himself finally getting out of his blue Honda. He quickly walked up the steps of her house and straightened out his tux before knocking softly on the door. He waited a few seconds before the door opened with a creak.

"Romeo! Your here already! Just give me a second to get my stuff, please come in!" Wendy exclaimed ushering him inside the house then running off to gather her things, leaving Romeo standing by the doorway by himself. He barely even got a chance to see what she looked like... Romeo sighed. _Well at least it was Wendy who opened the doo-  
_  
"Romeo..." A voice whispered and Romeo spun his head around to look at a certain pink haired adult leaning against the wall. He looked... Mad...

"Hey N-natsu-nii..." Romeo said not even caring that he was stuttering. Natsu looked absolutely scary. **(If you haven't seen a scary Natsu, well, lets just hope you never will... :0) **Romeo shuddered and could already feel the hot sweat trickling down his neck. Natsu was about 23 now, so he was an adult, and completely capable of killing him.

"What time will you be home?" Natsu asked calmly, but Romeo could hear the growl in his voice. Romeo swallowed.

"T-ten-thirty..." Romeo answered.

"Ten O'clock sharp," Natsu corrected glaring at the young boy. Romeo could feel his knees beginning to buckle. "How will you be getting there?"

"I have a car..." Romeo said quietly.

"Good. Now, if you ever hurt her..." Natsu trailed off and looked to the corner of the house, where Romeo could just barely see a shirtless Gray sitting down on the sofa. Gray pulled out a shotgun from the cabinet next to him and cocked it. Romeo's eyes widened. Lucy came into view, her golden hair shimmering with just the little light that was in the room. She tossed Gray a cloth, and he began cleaning the nozzle of the gun.

"You won't live to see another day." Natsu finished sternly. Romeo stared at them in horror, and nodded repeatedly.

"D-don't worry.. I-ill be c-careful..." He stuttered and Natsu grinned widely.

"Cool, now have a good date bud," He said patting Romeo on the back, almost making him topple over. Lucy ran upstairs and grabbed Wendy pulling her down to where the frightened boy stood. Gray put the shotgun back in the closet and ruffled Romeo's hair before pushing the two out the door.

"Have fun you two! Make some memories!" Lucy yelled waving them off.

"Romeo waved back, his hand still shaking, and opened up the door for Wendy. She gratefully sat down and buckled herself in. Romeo closed the door and walked around to get in on the other side.

"Here..." Romeo took out a flowery looking bracelet and placed it on her right hand.

"Thank you Romeo," Wendy said examining it. It was a dark blue flower with green leaves. It matched her dress perfectly! She was wearing a blue, silky, layered gown with green sparkles covering the top. It was covered in a layer of blue chiffon and flowed with her every step.

"You look great..." Romeo said weakly, overtaken by her beauty.

"T-thank Romeo... You look good too..." She replied looking at the floor trying to hide her red face. "Should we go?" Romeo nodded.

"Lets." Romeo started up the engine and drove off towards Fairy Academy.

******

Everybody clapped as the song came to an end. Romeo and Wendy were sitting on the sidelines drinking punch and watching all the other couples dance their hearts out. Then, a familiar song came on.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there,

On the balcony in summer air...

Wendy looked over at Romeo. "Remember this?" She asked nudging him. He smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Romeo asked getting up and holding out his hand. She smiled and blushed a deep red.

"I would be honored," she said taking her hand in his and standing up to dance.

_And you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go,

And I said...

Wendy placed her right hand in his left one and put her left hand on his shoulder. Romeo had his left hand in her right one, and his right hand down on her hip. It was kinda uncomfortable for the two at first, but eventually both got the hang of it.

"Have you been practicing?" Wendy asked looking down at their feet moving in a rhythmic pattern. Romeo smirked.

"How could you tell?" Romeo asked.

"Well, a few years ago, you kept stepping on my feet... And now I am practically stepping on you.." Wendy answered smiling slightly. Romeo's face got hot.

"Well, I wanted to make a good impression on our first date..." He said looking at the ground, pretending to focus on their feet movement.

"And it worked."

Romeo looked back to her shining face.

_I got tired of waiting..._

Wondering if you were ever coming around my faith in you was, fading...

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said...

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come," Wendy sang softly, almost like she was telling him something. "Is this in my head I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and-" Wendy never got to finish her solo because Romeo had stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. Wendy kissed him back and Romeo hugged her closer.

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw.. You... _

* * *

__**Haha! That's it you guys! Well, I mean.. Until the next chapter...**

Anyways... Uh... Hope you guys like it! I had a lot of fun writing it, but remember this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry... Just wanted to get that in your guy's heads...

Gray: Hey, how come Juvia and I weren't in this one! I mean we are the main couple here!

Natsu: Don't be stupid Freeze Brain! Lucy and I are the main ones here!

Ice: ... Guys... You are all my favs...

Erza: What? I thought we were your favorite?

Ice: 0_0 Crap...

Erza: Are we not?

Ice: Uh... GTG! *runs off and hides in the closet.

Maka: Geeze... What's her problem..

Lucy: What the heck are you doing here? This isn't your anime!

Black Star: I AM THE GREAT BLA- *Erza punches him*

Erza: Just say the goodbyes already...

Juvia: Goodbye!

Soul Eater and Fairy Tail: BYE!

Ice: *Sweat-drops* 0_0

~IceWatermage (ICE) 


	14. Chapter 14: More Future Stuff!

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long... This is the last chapter! :( I know, sorry! But I must move on! I can't go on with this fan-fiction forever! Although I would love too, I have plenty of other ideas that I want to write up... **

**Well anyways, please enjoy the last chapter! Reminder: please make up your own details for the kissing scenes... I just am not there yet... No lemons here... Haha... Well yeah! And, I kinda just made up some random ages... Cause this all isn't at the same period, they are all at different times I guess, but don't judge on their age, I did the best I could...**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! All the credit goes to Hiro Mashima! :( :0) **

**Well, ENJOY MY READERS! ENJOY!**

**REMINDER! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**These are all in different time periods! Do not be confused if I say their ages differently! It's just kind of an idea of how old they are! Not all of this stuff is taking place on the same day, I mean that would just be CROWDED... So, don't yell at me for getting ages wrong... They are supposed to be like that! Anyways, on with the reading!**

* * *

**Jellal and Erza P.O.V. (Jellal: 24, Erza: 23) **

"Are you ready?" Milianna asked her scarlet haired friend. The cat girl wore a beautifulscarlet strapless dress that reached just above the knees, and just around the waist was a black ribbon tied with a neat bow. Erza looked around the room at all of her friends wearing the exact same gown, but as for her, she was unique. Lucy put hand on Erza's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"You are going to be fine," she insured her, handing her a bouquet of beautiful summer flowers. Erza smiled nervously and nodded.

"Thank you for your support..." Erza gestured to all of them.

"Juvia is glad she she can help a friend out, and Juvia is happy she can be apart of this experience." Juvia said, and Levy nodded agreeing with her blue haired friend.

"Yes Erza-san! Thank you for letting me be apart of this special event!" Wendy exclaimed hugging the flowers in her hand closer to her chest. Erza smiled at her friends.

The double doors opened with a sudden thump. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Romeo walked in, wearing black tuxes and white ties.

"You ready?" Natsu asked looking Erza in the eye. She swollowed then nodded.

"Ok then, lets get this over with..." Gajeel muttered hooking his arm with Levy's. Gray grabbed onto Juvia's hand, Natsu held onto Lucy's waist, and Romeo hooked arms with Wendy. Erza looked down at little Asuka, who was now at age 9. The little girl smiled and gave Erza a thumbs up.

Erza could hear the music that was telling them to begin to walk down the isle. All the girls smiled brightly, and one of a time each couple dissapeared behind the double doors. When only Asuka was left, she smiled up at Erza and hugged her tightly.

"You are going to do great..." The little girl mumbled, her face buried in Erza's stomach.

"Thank you Asuka..." Erza smiled at the young girl behavior.

"Come on, your up!" Al creaked open the door for the little girl to slip out of. Erza caught a glimpse of the girl digging into the basket in her hand and throwing little petals on the floor, making a path for Erza to follow. Erza took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

You would think it would be so simple, but really, this had to have been the most terrifying thing Erza has ever done in her whole life.

The scarlet haired girl pulled her Vail over her face and adjusted her dress. She clutched the flowers in her hand tightly, and took a step out of the doors.

Jellal stared at the beauty coming his way.

She had a white dress on, with silver sparkles patterned in wavy swirls covering the whole gown. Just above her waist, a scarlet ribbon was tied with a neat bow. The train was about five feet and her Vail draped over face, covering her features, and hung delicately beneath her neck bone. Her hair was up in a delicate bun, and she was wearing little to no makeup. Not that it bothered Jellal, she was naturally beautiful. Jellal blinked, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

Erza reached the steps, and stepped up to the platform carefully, exchanging looks with her bridesmaids on the way. She looked at her prince. He was wearing a black suit, with a scarlet tie, and matching black shoes. His hair was as messy as always, but it suited him. He looked absolutely handsome, Erza wouldn't have changed a thing. The two of them looked down at Makarov, who was standing on a stool, but still as short as ever.

He cleared his throat. "Ehem. We are gathered here today to celebrate... uh... Yeah, yada yada... Yes, here we go!" Makarov said flipping through the pages.

"Do you Jellal Fernandez, take Erza Scarlet to be your wife?" Makarov asked the blue haired man, and Erza sweat-dropped. He just skipped all the way to the end...

"I do." Jellal said easily and Erza's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandez, to be your husband?" The old man continued.

"I do." Erza said proudly. She didn't want anything else.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Makarav said looking over at the young boy. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jellal smiled and lifted up the Vail, throwing it over her head. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in close.

And they sealed their love for one another, the love that they always had, and that they always with have, with a kiss.

* * *

**Gajeel and Levy P.O.V. (Gajeel: 22, Levy: 21)**

**4 YEARS AFTER THE NIGHT THEY GOT TOGETHER**

Levy sighed and closed the book. "What a sad ending... I can't believe the main character just died, and right when they were about to kiss!" She pouted crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "Where is Gajeel?" Levy wondered standing up and looking around their house. The two have been married for about four months, and they just got a place together, so there were still boxes laying around the house at random places.

"GajeEEK!" Levy screeched and fell on the floor with a loud thump. "Ouch..." She whined standing back up and looking down at what she slipped on. A rose petal...

"What the-" Levy examined the ground a little more closely. Not only was there one flower petal, but there were WAY more. They were scattered all around the place! Except, the were leading to somewhere... It looked like a trail... Levy giggled and began to follow were the rose petals were leading her too.

Levy walked for a while actually. The petals were leading her all around the house. She must have been so zoned into the book that she didn't even notice Gajeel laying them down!

The blue-haired girl walked up the stairs, then back down at a separate entry, she went through the garage, out into the back, back into the kitchen, then finally the petals stopped at the basement. Levy opened the door and peeked inside.

It was pitch black, almost. There were a few candles scattered everywhere, and a small lantern hung above a tiny table. Levy walked over to the table and examined it. A few candles and rose petals were scattered across it, there was delicious food placed neatly in the center, and decorative plates and utensils were on the sides, sparkling with cleanliness. Levy smiled at the sight.

"What is going on here?" She asked taking a seat at one of the chairs.

Suddenly, a huge spotlight flickered on and revealed a large man, with muscular arms. He was wearing a white tux, and matching white pants, shoes, and hat, with a red tie. He had on sunglasses hiding his red eyes, and was holding a purple guitar, made out of iron. Levy's eyes widened.

Gajeel hummed his harmonica. "Shooby doo bopp," He sang into the microphone. Levy's jaw dropped.

"Levy..." He strummed the guitar and started singing random nonsense about how it was a song from his soul, and how everybody are idiots.

"I love you Levy..." He sang strumming the guitar once again. He hummed the harmonica. "Happy anniversary baby.." He said in a sexy voice. **(I can have him make a sexy voice if I want to... _) **"Shooby doo bopp." He ended with a final strum of the guitar.

Levy stared at him for a second, speechless. Then she stood up and clapped, tears streaming down her face.

"Geehee!" Gajeel walked over to the crying girl and she ran into his arms.

"Gajeel! Did you write that for me?" She asked and she felt him nod. "It was beautiful!" She exclaimed laughing at the way he looked. Let me tell you, that was the last thing she would ever expect him to wear. Scratch that. It was the last thing ANYONE would expect him to wear!

"Exactly! I played it for the ice princess and pink headed bastard, and they just laughed at me!" Gajeel complained taking of his hat and sunglasses. Levy smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I thought it was amazing.." She said kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her and grinned.

"You missed."

* * *

**Gray and Juvia P.O.V. (Gray: 26, Juvia: 25)**

Juvia looked down at the little form in her arms. She breathed in and out slowly, catching her breath. Gray walked over and stared at the baby girl.

"She's beautiful..." Juvia said, a tear streaming down her face.

"Just like you," Gray replied wiping away the water trickling down his wife's cheek. She smiled up at him.

"What should we call her?" The blue-haired girl asked. Gray thought for a moment then walked towards the door.

"How about we let him decided?" Gray said opening up the hospital door and letting in a five year old boy. He hopped over to his mother and looked at the girl in her hands.

"What's that?" The boy asked. Gray walked over and ruffled his messy blue hair.

"Jay, this is your new little sister," Juvia replied wrapping the blanket tighter around the little girl's body. She was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Oh, hi tiny person!" The kid exclaimed his dark eyes filled with wonder. "What's her name?" He asked curiously. Gray smiled.

"That's what we were going to ask you, we want you to help us name her," Gray said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Jay looked at the girl, eyes filled with thought.

"I know!" He exclaimed jumping up and down. "How about we take a letter from each of our names and put them together!" The boy said thoughtfully. Juvia smiled.

"That's a great idea sweety!" Juvia said. "Any ideas?" The boy bit his lip.

"Uh... Vag, Iay, Gavy, Jia... Oh! I got it! Ria! What about Ria? The R from daddy, the I from mommy, and the A from me!" Jay yelled happily.

"I like it! What about you Juvia?" Gray asked. She smiled.

"It's perfect. Now for a middle..." Juvia trailed off thinking about any possible names that come to mind. "Can you tell me those names you thought of again?" She asked Jay and he nodded.

"Vag, Iay, Gavy, Ji-" The boy began.

"What about Gavy? Ria Gavy Fullbuster. What does Jay and Gray think?" Juvia asked rocking the child back and forth in her arms. Both boys smiled.

"It's beautiful." Gray said picking up his son and kissing his forehead.

"Mommy, daddy, don't worry. I will protect her. I won't let anything happen to her I promise." Jay stated, determination covering his face.

"I believe you," Gray said and Juvia nodded.

**10 years later**

"Goodbye Ria! Jay! Juvia loves you both! Have a good day at school!" Juvia called out to her two children as the left the house on their way to school.

"Remember when we went to Fairy Academy?" Gray asked watching his kids walk to his old school.

"Yeah.. Juvia would give anything to relive it..." Juvia said leaning against her husband.

"Ria, come on! You don't want to run off too far! Something could happen to you!" Jay yelled running after his little sister.

The girl giggled. "You need to run faster! Hurry up!" Ria yelled urging her brother to catch up. She swung her dark hair around, her bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight of the early morning. She turned the opposite direction of her brother and frowned at the sight coming her way.

"Hah! Would you look who it is? Little Miss Stupid Curls!" One of the boys laughed elbowing the other one.

"Would you just leave me alone..." Ria complained turning to walk back to her brother.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" The boy yelled grabbing onto her shoulder and yanking her back. She shrieked and fell to the ground. The two boys laughed and pointed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey!" The boys looked over their shoulders to see an angry 15 year old stalking toward them. "What do you think you are doing to my little sister?" He asked raising an eyebrow, standing protectively in front of Ria.

The two boys look up at Jay in fear, but swallowed it down.

"We are doing what we want to do!" One yelled stepping forward bravely.

"Yeah! And what are you going to do about it? Tell on us?" The two began hysterically laughing all over again. BIG MISTAKE. Jay has Gray and Juvia's blood in him. Mess with me, fine. Mess with my family, YOUR DEAD.

Jay grabbed them both by their shirt and lifted them up, one in each hand.

"You will not bully my sister ever again is that clear? I will hunt you down and hurt you, if I ever see you mess with her again, you hear?" He threatened and the two boys nodded enthusiastically, their eyes filled with fear. Jay dropped the two of them, and they ran away, never to be heard from again. Jay turned and faced his sister.

"You ok?" He asked helping her up. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Jay-Jay..." She sniffled and they continued their walk to school.

"Why were they bullying you anyways?" He asked. Ria pouted.

"They are making fun of my hair..." She gestured to her hair that was straight all the way until the bottom, were it curled into big loops. It was natural and there was nothing that she could do about it. Jay thought it was beautiful, I guess they thought otherwise.

"I think it looks amazing," A voice said from behind them. Both turned around to see Nala, and Lusa, Natsu and Lucy's two kids.

"Hey Nala! Come on lets go!" Ria grabbed the little girls hand and together they ran off into the school grounds.

"Hey Lusa," Jay said looking at the pink haired girl. She smiled.

"Well, it looks like you kept your promise.." She giggled remembering the oath he made ten years ago.

"I will always protect her..." Jay said and Lusa smiled warmly.

"And I will be there to help you." She promised.

Jay took hold of Lusa's hand and both walked to their school Fairy Academy, where a whole new series of love with begin.

* * *

**DONE. Well that's a wrap guys! And it kills me to say this, but the story... Is over... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I love this story, and I am so thankful that all of you guys read it, and hopefully liked it! I left the endings on cliff hangers, because I wanted you guys to make up your own ending... Haha!**

Well, thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews and all the people who followed me and Favorited the story, THANK YOU!

So, I am already starting to write a new story, I think it's going to be called MASKED. Haha, I know... Weird name right? Well, It's all I've got... It's going to be a tragic, forbidden love story... Main characters are Gruvia, but I will have hints of the other couples! If you guys have any ideas I could add... Well, just go ahead and drop it in the review box down there! Thanks!

Well I guess that this is goodb-

Natsu: Wait, the story is over?!

Gray: Are you kidding? The story practically just started!

Ice: What do you not like the ending!? *glares evilly*

Gray and Natsu: *shudder*

Ice: Plus, I am letting them create their own Fairy Tail of what they think should happen... Like I guess if someone doesn't like Jersa they would have them get divorced... Idk...

Erza: We are getting divorced?

Jellal: What?

Ice: NO! I love you guys!

Erza: ok...

Juvia: Jay! No, grab Ria! AAAH!

Ice: Gray! Go help her!

Gray: Juvia! I'm coming!

Wendy: I like our ending...

Romeo: Me too... *Both blush*

Levy: I still don't know why you made Gajeel sing...

Gajeel: Made me sing? You kidding? I gave her the idea!

Levy: Oh, well I thought it was great!

Lucy: *runs over and kisses Natsu on the lips* Come on! You ready?

Natsu: Yeah! Lets go!

Ice: Where are they going! We have to say goodbye!

Mavis: Come on, this is your chance to say goodbye to them yourself!

Ice: That's right! Haha! Ok, well goodbye everyone! Thank you for reading!

~IceWatermage (Ice)


End file.
